Solo un juego
by kashidan
Summary: ¡Twincest! Siempre le habían enseñado, que cada objeto, material o cosa sensible del mundo podía ser usado como juego, pero, ¿las personas también contaban allí?, ¿asi tu felicidad dependiera de aquel juego?.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡**

**Yo aquí de nuevo con otro fics Twincest¡¡¡. Espero que sea de su agrado, de una vez me disculpo si hay fallas ortográficas, pero es que ya es muy tarde y me estan sacando del pc, no me dejaron corregir .**

**Este capi, no hay mucha expresión twincest, pero no desesperen, en serio si lo es ^^ solo sigan la trama.**

**

* * *

**

**Solo un juego**

**1. Capitulo**

**El juego empieza**

Suspiró por tercera vez en esa hora. Se encontraba en mitad de clase de algebra; materia odiada. Nunca entendía nada de lo que explicaban en ella, ni siquiera cuando ponía la mayor atención del mundo, sin embargo; ese día, ni se había inmutado en poner atención a lo que, en ese momento, el profesor explicaba, su mente estaba ocupada con muchas cosas más en que pensar.

Se había levantado deprimido, sin ganas de nada, algo que comúnmente estaba sucediendo por esos días. Hacía algunas semanas que cada que despertaba se hallaba más demacrado, más aburrido, más vacío, y quizá, todo era producto de lo que en ese instante pasaba por su cabeza.

Una pequeña bola de papel golpeó su sien sacándolo de la ensoñación en que se había sumido. Un poco sorprendido se agachó en su asiento recogiendo el objeto, y leyéndolo al instante. Su pupila se dilató un poco del asombro, mientras dirigía su vista hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada a alguien en especial.

**-Imposible...-**Susurró para sí mismo, volviendo su mirada a la hoja, sin percatarse que otra persona había notado lo ocurrido.

**-Joven Kaulitz...-**Escuchó como lo llamaba una voz no muy grata en ese momento. Casi mecánicamente, giro su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de su profesor**- ¿podría usted compartir con la clase lo que hay escrito en aquel papel?-** Preguntó al menor, haciendo que este abriera un poco su boca tratando se articular respuesta en vano.

Todas las miradas del lugar se posaron en el susodicho, mientras este seguía haciendo muecas con la boca, con la vista fija en el anciano calvo de anteojos que tenía de maestro.

**-¿Y bien joven Kaulitz?-** Preguntó de nuevo, al menor, pero esta vez con cierto tonó de molestia.

Negó con su cabeza, ignorando la risa de sus compañeros. Que diablos le importaba ahora eso, ya hasta se había acostumbrado, aunque sonará raro.

**-Bien Bill, si no quieres colaborar...- **En un rápido movimiento, arrebató el pedazo de papel de manos del joven, sin que este tuviera tiempo tan siquiera de reaccionar.

**-¡Oiga!- **Reclamó ante el atrevimiento de su maestro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**-Eres muy lindo Bill. Me gustaría conocerte un poco más...-** Leyó en voz alta lo escrito en el pedazo de hoja ya arrugada** – Nos vemos a la salida del colegio; en el parque del lado. Te espero...** – Miró por encima de sus anteojos a cierta persona, y volvió su mirada al objeto en manos** – Anne-**

Todos los presentes posaron su mirada instintivamente en una joven rubia oji verde, unos puestos más atrás del menor. Esta que hasta el momento, había estado callada, rió nerviosa al ver la atención de todos sus compañeros puesta en ella. Agachó su mirada en señal de vergüenza.

**-¿Algo que compartir con sus compañeros señorita Weigel?-**Preguntó esta vez, a la rubia, ocasionando que esta se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba.

**-No maestro- **Respondió sin mirar el anciano en frente, en vez de esto, tenía su mirada puesta en cada acción del pelinegro.

**-Ok. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir jovencitos-** Tiró el papel a la canasta de basura, y cogió de nuevo el libro que minutos atrás había dejado a medias**- prosigamos-**

_-"Perfecto"- _Pensó más deprimido aún de lo que ya estaba el pelinegro.

Primero tenía que aguantarse una maldita hora en total aburrimiento, mientras todas las cosas malas que habían ocurrido en su vida pasaban por su cabeza. Luego llegaba una de las niñas más populares del salón a "burlarse" de él, sin tener la más mínima idea de porque. Y por último, y para completar un día desastroso, tenía que volver a una monotonía infernal. ¿Desde cuando su vida se había convertido una rutina simple?, ¿desde cuando los sueños habían dejado de vagar por su cabeza y por su mente?, ¿desde cuando había pasado a ser una persona más de la sociedad? Algo faltaba en su vida, algo de suma importancia, algo que llenara lo que poco a poco iba faltando en su interior.

**-Oye Kaulitz.- **Escuchó como lo llamaban de uno de los puestos traseros. Sin muchas ganas giró en su asiento hacia la voz, encontrándose con lo que para él era, lo que completaba su día de desgracias**- En el mismo parque, a la misma hora – **Añadió un joven castaño, sosteniendo una hoja de su cuaderno que tenía escrito, con letras excesivamente grandes: "Mi chica, Mis reglas", mientras señalaba el bote de la basura.

_-"Que día Bill, y pensar que ha sido uno de los mejores"-_Pensó rodando sus ojos en señal de cansancio; si, estaba cansado de todo, de su vida, de sus desgracias, de sus compañeros, de todo lo que le hacían la existencia miserable. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, simplemente esperar la paliza de Anton, el peor busca pleitos de su escuela, porque ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza, llegar a ser tan cobarde para acabar con todos sus problemas de la forma más sencilla posible. Se resignó a lo que venía, dejándose caer pesadamente en su puesto.

Fue el día más largo de la vida para Bill. El reloj pasaba lentamente, provocando con cada sonido, el estremecimiento del pelinegro.

La campana de la última hora sonó, dando a entender a todos los alumnos que ya acababa la jornada. Todos los compañeros del menor cogieron sus mochilas rápidamente, y de igual manera salieron de aquel salón, dejando a cierto pelinegro con su sufrimiento interno. Lentamente recogió sus útiles, y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, salió del aula que lo encerraba en esas cuatro paredes todos los días.

Caminó a paso moderado por los ya vacíos pasillos, mientras reflexionaba en lo que ocurriría. No podía faltar a esa pelea, ya de por si era considerado afeminado solo por delinearse los ojos, huir sería como una aceptación a todos esos falsos rumores.

**-Das pena Kaulitz**_- _Se reprochó en un susurro, dejando escapar el cuarto suspiro del día. Ya no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación, era inevitable. Paró frente a una ventana que dejaba ver su reflejo, y sonrió con melancolía.

Siguió su camino hacia al parque, pero antes de bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban directamente al lugar acordado de la pelea, frenó casi al instante. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, mientras su corazón formulaba una sola palabra que encerraba todo lo que su mente había traído al verse en el reflejo: esperanza. Si, había encontrado una solución temporal.

Hecho a correr por el pasillo contiguo tan rápido como pudo. Pasó por unas grandes puertas hasta la parada del autobús, al otro lado del colegio. Divisó a lo lejos una figura con unas largas rastas rubias, amarradas en una coleta. Sonrió casi por inercia, mientras llegaba al lado del susodicho.

**-TOOOOOOMMYYYYYYY- **Gritó al tiempo que se abalanzaba por atrás del rubio y saltaba encima de este quedando colgado por la espalda del de ratas.

**-¿Pero que mier...?- **Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer al pavimento con su gemelo en la espalda.

Giró su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con su hermano, dejando notar al menor su enfado. El pelinegro al ver la expresión del rubio, se paró en un movimiento rápido agachando un poco su cabeza. No había querido tumbarlo, solo que ya estaba acostumbrado a saludarlo así, y creía que el mayor también lo estaba. Tom se incorporó en seguida con el ceño fruncido. Sujetó al pelinegro del brazo, jalándolo un poco hacia unos árboles cercanos. Era tanta su ira, que inconscientemente, agarró muy fuerte a su gemelo

**-Tom, ¡suéltame!- **Habló el menor, tratando de zafarse de su hermano**- Me haces daño-**

**-¿Qué diablos crees?, ¿Qué aún tienes 8 años? Tienes 14 Bill, compórtate como alguien de tu edad- **Casi gritó al menor, mientras lo soltaba. Nunca le había gustado como actuaba su hermano. Siempre con esas efusividad, e inmadurez. Ya muchos creían que era "rarito" por su forma de ser.

**-Lo siento Tommy- **Respondió avergonzado al notar como muchas de las personas que pasaban por allí se quedaban mirándolos.

**-Ya no importa...-** Se sintió un poco mal por haberle hablado de esa forma a su igual, pero, su orgullo le ganaba mil veces**- en total es tu vida, no la mía –**

**-Ya lo sé- **Respondió de inmediato, llevándose una mano al pecho, agarrando su camisa negra en el lugar del corazón, denotando que algo allí dentro le había dolido, aunque fuera en lo más profundo.

**-Ya ni se te ocurra llorar- **Maldita conexión, le había avisado las intensiones de su gemelo.

**-No lo iba a hacer de todos modos- **Respondió frunciendo el ceño, y descartando así la suposición del de rastas, que lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

**-Igual debo irme- **¿Desde cuando fallaba la conexión de esa forma? Ya que más daba, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento. Se giró para irse, pero una mano lo detuvo

**-Tom espera...necesito un favor- **Esto último salió en un susurro casi imperceptible para su hermano. Tom notó el nerviosismo del menor, e igual se puso a la defensiva, sabía que cuando su gemelo se ponía en esa faceta, no venía nada bueno.

**-¿Qué quieres?- **Esperó expectante la respuesta del pelinegro, quien solo bajó aún más su mirada**- Vamos Bill, no tengo todo el día-**

**-Es que Anton...tuve un problema con él, y quisiera saber si, quizá...-**

**-Ni se te ocurra decirlo Bill- **Interrumpió la súplica del pelinegro. Ya sabía perfectamente para donde iba esa charla, y no aceptaría, no de nuevo**- No pelearé por ti, estoy ocupado-**

**-Nunca dije que pelearas, solo quiero que hables con él. Sabes que Anton te respeta más que a...-**

**-Te dije que ¡NO! ¿Acaso eres idiota?- **Volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez, más hastiado. Ahora dejaría que su "pequeño" hermano lidiara con sus propios problemas el mismo, además, ya tenía otro "planes" ese día- **Me voy con Kat, me está esperando-** Terminó la frase señalando tras su espalda a una chica pelirroja que los miraba con impaciencia.

Solo en ese momento fue que notó a la joven. Esta al verlo le sonrió coquetamente, mientras él solo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa. Ahora comprendía el porque de la actitud de su gemelo; estaba ocupado con su conquista.

Al pensar tal cosa, sintió un estrujón en el pecho. ¿Qué era lo le pasaba?, ¿desde cuando su hermano se había vuelto tan popular con las chicas, y el tan tímido? Siempre había sido al revés, o ambos por igual, pero ahora, solo sentía un profundo dolo en lo más profundo de su alma, que desgarraba poco a poco algo en su interior, y que por desgracia...no podía evitarlo.

Caminó con su mirada perdida en el suelo hasta el parque, donde se suponía, enfrentaría a Anton. Sin ganas posó su mirada en frente suyo, analizando su alrededor, como pocas veces lo hacía. Siempre le había gustado hacerse el de oído sordo, y vivir en la ignorancia, era lo que mejor sabia hacer, más que cantar. Habían muchas personas allí, solo para verlo pelear; lo sabía, y en cierto modo hasta lo aceptaba, el morbo de la gente era sorprendente.

Divagó más con su mirada por todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar a alguien en especial, pero, no estaba allí. Otra opresión en el pecho se hizo sentir. Esta vez, su respiración se cortó por unos momentos. Volvió a agarrarse la camisa.

**-Amigo... ¿estas bien?-** Alguien atrás suyo posó una mano en su hombro. Conocía esa voz. Una sonrisa triste surco su pálido rostro, reflejando el dolor en su corazón. Al menos alguien había ido a apoyarlo.

**-No te preocupes Andreas. Solo serán unos cuantos moretones-** Fingió la peor de sus sonrisas. Sintió asco de si mismo, pero eso ya era algo natural. Agarró su morral y se lo pasó al rubio enfrente suyo, quien lo miraba preocupado.

**-Solo...defiéndete- **Añadió al ver como el pelinegro daba unos pasos al frente y se perdía en la multitud que lo aguardaba allí.

Abriéndose pasó por entre la gente, el menor apretaba fuerte sus puños en señal de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo no iba a estar en ese estado? Iba a enfrentarse con alguien a quien, seguramente, solo lograría atinar unos cuantos golpes si mucho. Nunca le había gustado ese tipo de broncas, pero, casi siempre estaba involucrado en una, con la diferencia que su hermano siempre lo ayudaba. Hasta quizá entendía a su gemelo, ¿a quien le gusta cargar con los problemas de tu hermanito molesto? A nadie eso era seguro.

**-Suerte...-** Escucho como le susurraba una tímida voz a su lado, sacándolo de sus debate interno. Giró hacia la voz, y allí la vio. Aquella joven rubia, por la cual en ese momento estaba maldiciendo su existencia y su suerte, aquella rubia que se había burlado de él, provocando semejante problema y que luego había preferido el silencio total frente a la situación. La oji-jade se quedó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, adivinando sus pensamientos** – Nunca lo dudes Bill, en serio, eres lindo–**

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, positiva, o negativamente, sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Un sentimiento nuevo lo invadió; algo cálido fue fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, llegando a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un color carmesí.

**-Maldito bastardo – **Gritó alguien a su lado, al momento que sintió como lo agarraban de la camisa y lo estrujaban contra el suelo brutalmente.

Con mucha dificultad se paró del suelo, mirando con odio a su agresor. Con un rápido movimiento, se fue encima, logrando atinar un puño en la cara de aquel castaño con porte de neandertal. Se alejó lo más que pudo, mientras el joven al frente suyo se reponía del golpe, mirándolo con aún más rabia de la que sus ojos ya denotaban.

**-No quiero problemas Anton – **Trató de razonar. Sabia que tenía todas las de perder.

**-Ya lo hecho, hecho está. Te metiste con mi chica, y ahora lo pagarás – **Respondió tronándose los nudillos, mientras cautelosamente se acercaba a él.

Un puño se estrelló contra su cara, rompiendo de inmediato su labio inferior. Sintió como perdía fuerzas, mientras lo sujetaban por la parte delantera de la camisa y lo dejaban en el aire suspendido. Miró con autentico miedo al castaño que lo tenía alzado, mientras este dejaba surcar en su rostro una fea sonrisa. Dio un cabezazo directo en la nariz del chico pelinegro, provocando un grito desgarrador por parte de este. Andreas que solo observaba la escena, estaba aterrado.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó del rostro del agresor, mientras Bill trataba de zafarse vanamente de su agarre, dando patadas y puños al aire, obteniendo solo, que el castaño lo alzara más.

**-¿Qué pasa Kaulitz? ¿La maricada te afecta tanto?-**Se burló del menor** - ¿Por qué no lloras? Desahógate**

**-¡Nunca lo haría por ti idiota¡ - **Reunió coraje de donde no tenía para dejar escapar ese insulto. Recibió otro puño por eso, pero no lloraría, no por él.

**-¿Pero sabes que es lo que más extraño me parece? ¿Por qué estás solo? –** Dejó de forcejear en ese preciso segundo. Solo...que repugnante sonaba esa palabra.

**-NO ESTOY SOLO –** Gritó tratando más de auto convencerse, que de convencer al mayor. Otro puño no se hizo esperar. Escupió a un lado la sangre que ya inundaba su boca con un sabor metálico escalofriante.

**-Si lo estás, ¡mírate! Juguemos algo, yo seré tu psicólogo, quien te hará salir de aquel mundo infantil que cargas –**Volvió a sonreír feamente, mientras acercaba al menor hacia si mismo **– Empecemos con nuestra primera sesión: tu vida; ¿Quién te muestra algo, tan siquiera la más mínima muestra de cariño?–**

**-CALLATÉ -**Le dolían en los más profundo del alma esas preguntas, más que cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir. A su mente vinieron sus padres. Jörg estaba muy ocupado nunca lo veía, Gordon, ni siquiera era su padre real, y Simone, ella, se había sumido mucho en su padrastro. Por un instante pensó en su gemelo, pero, recordando lo acontecido las ultimas semanas, descartó esa posibilidad. Se habían distanciado demasiado. Otro puño se estrelló contra su ya aporreada cara. Ni siquiera se inmutó en limpiarse esta vez.

**-Veo que te esta funcionando, entonces sigamos hablando más de tu vida, me interesa – **Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, había logrado que ese brillo especial se extinguiera, y eso le gustaba **- ¿Por quien luchas ahora? ¿Por quien intentas salvar tu deplorable reputación? ¿Quién quieres que se sienta orgulloso si me ganaras?...-**

**-¡QUE TE CALLES¡-** Gritó nuevamente, llegando a la desesperación. Intentó zafarse, mientras escuchaba al castaño burlarse de él. La rabia en su interior iba creciendo más y más, el dolor lo estaba inundando.

**-¿Quién te da el afecto por el cual vivir?. Dejemos atrás lo fraternal. Mejor dime... ¿Quién te besa?, ¿quien te acaricia?, ¿quien te abraza? –** Estaba disfrutando la cara que tenía en ese momento el pelinegro. Lo estaba destrozando, no de la manera como lo había planeado, pero si de una forma más eficaz. Había encontrado el punto débil de aquel chico** – Simplemente ¿Quién te da la razón de existir?-**

Un silencio se formo en el ambiente. Todos miraban expectantes al pelinegro, quien solo trataba de liberarse de su agarre, tratando de ignorar lo que el mayor le decía, tratando de ignorar, su maldita realidad. El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras alejaba un poco a su victima.

**-Lo sabia idiota, no tienes a nadie...-** Habló, riéndose al mismo tiempo.

**-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- **Ese grito salió de su garganta como un sollozo silencioso, una suplica vana hacía lo que no quería oír, no ahora, no allí, no aún.

**-Ni amigas, ni novia, ni amor, ni besos, ni abrazos, ni caricias – **Prosiguió ignorando las súplicas desgarrantes del chico**- Acéptalo Kaulitz, tu estas...-**

**-¡NO LO DIGAS¡- **Ese último grito resonó como un eco de lamento en todo el parque.

**-Solo, solo, solo, solo, solo – **Esa era su palabra descriptiva, lo sabia, pero no lo aceptaba, no quería, no podía, no debía. El mayor siguió con su burla, provocando que la ira que ya albergaba su corazón, fuera aumentando a pasos agigantados. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, un sudor frío se apoderó de u cuerpo, mientras sentía la sangre correr por sus venas a toda marcha. Se mordió el labio inferior, provocando una hemorragia aún peor de la que ya tenía. Anton al ver la reacción mostro una mueca de conformidad con lo que había causado **– Jodidamente SOLO-**

**-YA BASTA MALDITASEA – **Estalló sin poder controlar la furia. Sintió como calló al suelo, siendo liberado de su agarre. Se levantó casi al instante, mirando a todas partes, y pudo ver al castaño tirado en el piso, desmayado, y sangrando por la nariz.

Se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión. Todo había pasado por inercia. Todos los sentimientos que habían aparecido en su interior, habían hecho que su razón se cegara, y su mente se pusiera en blanco, provocando que por instinto lanzara esa patada directo a la cabeza del mayor.

Un silencio total se apoderó instantáneamente del lugar. Todos los presentes miraban aterrados a ambos chicos, que minutos atrás se gritaban mutuamente, Pero más que aterrados, estaban asombrados; uno de los peores acosadores del colegio acababa de ser derrotado por Bill Kaulitz, con una simple patada.

Una queja de dolor salió de los labios del vencido, señalando que seguía vivo. Una bulla resonó por todo el parque, dando por terminada la pelea, y alabando al ganador. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Se suponía que tenía que estar feliz ¿verdad? Que tenía que celebrar y sentirse complacido, entonces, ¿porque se sentía totalmente abatido, cansado, dolido? No era por culpa de aquellas heridas que tenía en su cara y cuerpo, más bien, era esa insistente opresión en el pecho que segundo a segundo se intensificaba. Sonrió falsamente a la multitud que ya hacia alrededor del cuerpo del castaño, y caminó fuera de esta. Distinguió cerca la figura de su amigo, y con paso firme se dirigió donde él. Su cara le dolía horriblemente, y aún sentía su garganta arder por los fuertes gritos que dejaba escapar, pero al llegar donde el rubio, se aseguró de aparentar mejor posible.

**-Andreas dame la mochila. Ya debo irme –** Agarró la maleta de las manos de su amigo, quien solo lo miraba con preocupación. Él lo había visto todo, y podía afirmar que el pelinegro no estaba del todo bien como quería parecer. Lo conocía demasiado bien**- Gracias por todo...-**

**-Bill...-** Lo cogió del brazo antes que se fuera. El pelinegro ni se inmutó en mirarlo** – Si gustas te acompaño a casa, no creo que estés en condiciones de irte solo y...-**

**-No te preocupes Andreas, solo he estado toda mi vida, estarlo ahora no seria gran cosa-** Interrumpió antes que la charla se fuera por rumbos más dolorosos.

**-¿Seguro?- **Añadió no muy convencido, pero sabiendo que la decisión hace rato ya estaba tomada. Bill a veces podía ser cabezota.

**-Seguro-** Respondió alejándose de su amigo**- Y de nuevo gracias –**

**-¿Por qué?- **Preguntó por último a su amigo en la lejanía.

**-Por no ser como Tom – **Dijo sin más comenzando a correr para salir del parque.

Corrió por varios minutos hasta que estuvo lejos de aquel lugar, que desde ese momento, traería los más repugnantes recuerdos de su vida. Ya era tarde, dentro de poco anochecería. Siguió su camino a paso lento. De todas formas ni ganas tenía de llegar a su casa.

_-"Diablos"- _Pensó, recordando su hogar. No podía llegar en tal estado.

Suspiró por quinta vez en el día. Con cuidado abrió su mochila sacando una gorra negra con un símbolo rojo en la delantera. Se la había robado a su hermano una vez. Era especial para casos como ese. La utilizaba cada vez que necesitaba llegar directo a su cuarto sin que nadie notara su estado, y hasta ahora siempre le había funcionado. Aunque pensándolo mejor, era muy fácil no ser notado en su casa.

Volvió a colgarse la mochila al hombro, mientras pensaba en todo lo que hasta el momento se había propuesto aparentar, ¿desde cuando se había convertido todo un experto en eso? Sacudió su cabeza dejando de lado esos pensamientos. Acomodó la gorra en su cabeza, sin importarle su peinado, si es que aún tenía uno. ¿Algo raro no?, su vanidad siempre había estado primero, sin embargo, preocuparse por su imagen mientras se sentía como una escoria, era caer demasiado bajo. Incluso para él.

El manto nocturno cubrió el vecindario por donde caminaba. A lo lejos distinguió su hogar, aquella casa en la que había "vivido" siempre, si es que así se le podría llamar a toda su existencia. Al llegar a la entrada de la morada, se quedó mirando la puerta, dubitativo si entrar o no. Por último se resignó, y abrió con cuidado, intentando no ser escuchado. El lugar estaba en total silencio. Sintió algo de alivio por esto, pero a la vez, un poco de melancolía llegó a su pecho.

_-"Que mierda de vida te cargas Kaulitz, ni una persona te espera en casa"- _Pensó dolido mientras entraba en la cocina, dirigiéndose al refrigerador por un poco de hielo para sus heridas; solo las externas, las internas nunca sanaban, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, siempre estaban allí sangrando.

Notó algo en la mesa; una nota. La cogió y empezó a leerla:

"_Pequeños, tuve un contratiempo en el trabajo, demoraré más de lo esperado. No me esperen despiertos. Gordon también llegará tarde, ya saben asuntos de la banda. Deje comida en el refrigerador. No se acuesten tarde. Con amor: Simone"_

Alzó una ceja irónicamente. ¿De que valía palabras si no había acción?, ¿de que vale escribir te amo, si tus actos dicen lo contrario? Subió a su habitación, y sin quitarse la gorra, aunque ya empezaba a molestarle. Nunca le había gustado, solo era por obligación, hasta recordaba una vez en una foto escolar, la había tenido que usar. Al llegar a su cuarto, descargó la mochila y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía allí.

**-Doy lastima – **Se dijo a si mismo, observando su reflejo.

**-¿Quién da lástima? – **Una voz hizo que diera un pequeño salto de la impresión. Apretó un poco los labios, para no dejar escapar todos los insultos que en ese momento aparecieron en su cabeza, todos dirigidos a la persona que estaba en la puerta mirándolo con desconcierto: su gemelo.

**-Ah Tom, no sabía que ya estabas aquí – **Trató de sonar lo más normal posible. Estaba enfadado, decepcionado, pero más que todo, dolido por que la persona que más quería en el mundo, lo había dejado solo, ignorando sus súplicas.

**-¿Estas enfadado conmigo? – **Maldita conexión, porque siempre lo delataba de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza gacha. El de rastas sonrió aliviado. Otra opresión en el pecho del menor se hizo presente. ¿Acaso no notaba que le estaba mintiendo en la cara?**- Que bien, además, mira que hasta la pasé en grande con Kat...-**

Golpe bajo para el pelinegro. Él había estado moliéndose a golpes con un neandertal, mientras el mayor ligaba con esa que hasta le había coqueteado con disimulo. Dejó escapar un sonoro bufido.

**-Ya Tom, no tengo ganas de oír tus historias ahora – **Interrumpió dándole la espalda y volviéndose a mirar en el espejo. Necesitaba que se fuera antes que se diera cuenta de su estado, además, necesitaba ponerse hielo rápido, o sino se empeoraría todo.

**-Vamos Bill, no seas aguafiestas,** **si todo estuvo tan...-** Dejó la frase a medias, al notar algo inusual en el pelinegro** – Bill...esa gorra...-**

_-"Diablos" – _Pensó al ver la cara del de rastas. Demasiado tarde.

**-Rayos Bill. ¡Quítate eso ahora! – **Ordenó asustado acercándose a su gemelo.

**-No es nada, solo me apeteció ponérmela, a veces hay que cambiar de estilo, tú sabes...-**

**-¡No me mientas! Tú solo te la colocas cuando... – **Interrumpió la farsa del menor, mientras llegaba donde este y le quitaba la gorra**- Por Dios Bill...-** Su respiración se cortó por unos segundos. Abrió totalmente sus ojos en señal de asombro, y horror. Ante él, estaba su hermano, su gemelo, molido a golpes. Sus ojos, ambos denotaban un color morado oscuro. Su mejilla derecha tenía un raspón en todo su esplendor, haciendo juego con la sangre seca de su nariz. Y por último, su labio mostraba una gran cortada, que era delineada, por la sangre, seca y fresca que ya hacía por toda su comisura**- Bill...lo siento...yo – **Solo ahora venía a comprender el daño que él le había hecho a su hermanito, a aquel que una vez, juró proteger. Trató de tocar la cara de su igual, pero este lo apartó de inmediato.

**-No digas nada. Solo vete. No me recuerdes más lo solo que estoy en esta miserable vida- **Respondió cogiendo el hielo que había puesto cerca a él, y poniéndolo en su mejilla. Su cara se desfiguró un poco por la mueca de dolor, que dejo escapar.

**-¿Quién te dijo que estabas solo? No lo estas – **No quería que Bill se sintiera así, le dolía mucho que pensara de esa forma. Lo tenía a él ¿no es verdad?

**-Si lo estoy, y ya no importa mucho eso. No te diré quien fue, yo ya me resigne. Ahora Tom, por favor vete – **Replicó señalando con su mano libre la puerta.

**-No lo haré hasta que me respondas - **¿Su hermano no veía que se estaba muriendo de la preocupación? Si tan solo lo hubiera ayudado cuando se lo había pedido.

**-¡DEJAME YA¡ NO TE IMPORTÉ HOY, NO TE VENGAS A HACER EL BUEN HERMANO AHORA – **Estalló ante su atónito gemelo. Tomó aire calmándose mirando frívolamente a su hermano** – Fue Anton, contento. Ahora lárgate-**

**-Ese maldito...- **Susurró para si mismo, siendo escuchado de paso por el menor.

**-No, sabes, hasta me hizo un favor – **El rubio lo miró confundido. Bill se mordió el labio inferior, provocando que su gemelo hiciera un amague de retenerlo**- Ni lo intentes. Y con lo de Anton, él me hizo ver la realidad. Mi maldita soledad. ¿Sabes Tom?, a veces envidio tu vida...-**

**-¿De que hablas? - **No quería que su hermano se sintiera de esa forma.

**-Si, Tom, a veces yo quisiera solo la mitad de lo que tú tienes. Tanta gente a tú alrededor, tanta compañía, tantas novias. Solo quiero eso, un poco de cariño Tom, que me abracen, que me acaricien, que... que me besen, una simple razón para vivir – **No continuó por el nudo que empezaba formarse en su garganta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente tragándose el dolor, porque no iba a permitir que su gemelo viera su debilidad, no quería que lo viera desprotegido, como se sentía en ese momento.

Apretó más duro sus labios, ignorando el dolor causado, pero en ese momento, sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo. Abrió sus avellanas, encontrándose al de rastas con su mirada seria y penetrante.

**-No lo hagas por lástima, que me siento peor – **Susurró Bill a su igual. Cierta parte de su alma, gritaba que no dañara ese momento, que era algo de lo que había estado esperando, pero el solo hecho de pensar que su hermano lo hacía por pesar, lo aterraba, le daba asco de sí mismo.

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, y lo abrazó más fuerte, mientras frotaba su espalda.

**-Nunca sentiría lástima de mi gemelo, estaría sintiendo lástima de mi mismo ¿no lo recuerdas? Somos uno, además...- **Se separó un poco mirando al menor a los ojos. Estos desprendían cierta tristeza, que le hacía doler algo interiormente. No deseaba ver a Bill así **- ¿No era esto lo que querías? Un abrazo- **Alejó uno de sus brazos y lo acercó a la mejilla del pelinegro mientras la acariciaba, este lo miró con confusión reflejada**- ¿no era un caricia también lo que deseabas?-**

**-¿A que juegas?- **Preguntó el pelinegro mirándolo con cierto enojo** – Eres mi hermano idiota, no quiero esto –**

**-Te equivocas Billy, yo juego lo que tu quieres jugar –**Respondió acercándose al pelinegro **– Empecemos un juego Bill...-**

**-¿Qué juego? – **No podía negar que se sentía muy bien todo lo que estaba pasando, ese vacío que tenía desde hacia tiempo, se iba llenando lentamente, no completamente, pero si la mitad de aquel dolor iba sanado.

**-Uno diferente a los de siempre – **Propuso mientras alejaba la mano con hielo del pelinegro, y acariciaba la mejilla aporreada del menor** – uno que nos guste a ambos, y que llene lo que falta-**

**-...-**

**-¿Te gustaría?-** Preguntó esta vez mirándolo seriamente.

**-¿Cómo seria...?- **Cada vez le interesaba más, la idea lo tentaba. El mayor sonrió.

**-Fácil – **Añadió el rubio**- Juguemos a querernos Bill. Tú me das lo que yo quiero, y yo te doy lo que tu necesitas-**

**-¿Y que es lo que necesito?- **Preguntó casi en un susurro a su gemelo.

Tom sonrió, y se acercó al menor lo más que pudo. Su respiración chocaba con la de Bill, provocando que sus alientos se mezclasen en una coordinada danza de seducción.

**-Esto...-** Respondió el mayor, juntando lentamente los labios con los del pelinegro.

Fue un beso corto, solo una muestra de lo que podría suceder si entraba a ese juego, pero suficiente para que el menor dejara escapar una de sus mejores sonrisas, una sincera. Eso era lo que buscaba, una simple razón para seguir, un simple juego entre gemelos. Su enojo con su hermano, ya era nulo, cosa del pasado.

**-Acepto – **Respondió al alejarse un poco de Tom. Este sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero casi al instante, su expresión cambio a una totalmente seria.

**-Sin embargo, cada juego tiene reglas Bill-** Replicó ante la mirada confundida del menor** – Solo hay dos...-**

**-¿Cuáles?- **Ya se esperaba algo así, pero no podía evitar asustarse un poco.

**-Podremos jugar con otras personas, pero no nuestro juego. En este solo vamos tú y yo – **El pelinegro asintió atento. Comprendía a la perfección la explicación de su gemelo**- Y la más importante, y que nunca debes olvidar...-**

**-...-**Estaba expectante a lo que su hermano iba a decir.

**-Solo es un juego. No esta permitido salirse de ese contexto, no esta permitido amplificar emociones y no esta permitido...-**

**-Ya lo sé, no lo digas. Y créeme, lo cumpliré – **La conexión nuevamente había hecho su labor.

Ya lo tenía bien claro. Iba a empezar algo de lo cual no podía salirse, pero si con eso, la opresión de su corazón sanaba, estaba dispuesto.

Se acercó al mayor, y juntó de nuevo sus labios, sellando así el pacto. Estaba decidido, ese día oficialmente el juego comenzaba.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por cada review se donara un avance a la inspiracion de esta niña ^^.**


	2. Infracciones prohibidas y dulces benefic

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡**

**Yo de nuevo ^^. Después de mucho tiempo u.u, lo siento, problemas con le pc ¬¬, yo siempre he dicho que me odia.**

****

Bueno allí vamos ^^, espero que les guste, y que entiendan ^^, es que esta medio enredado ^^U, espero tener buena redacción para esto.

Antes de empezar, quisiera dar agradecimientos a:

Mello

Alyson

RozaKauLiitz

.-xD

Todos por dejarme review ^^, y darme motivación para cotinuar =D Grax. Y también a todos lo que siguen el fic, sin dejar review ^^, me alegra saber que lo leen ^^.

**

* * *

**

**2. Capitulo**

**Infracciones prohibidas y dulces beneficios**

Se acercó al mayor, y juntó de nuevo sus labios, sellando así el pacto. Estaba decidido, ese día oficialmente el juego comenzaba.

Muchas veces se había preguntado porque las personas llegaban a vivir de un beso, así fuera el más simple y casto, nunca había entendido a la perfección la magnitud de aquel gesto, pero ahora, lo comprendía completamente, y apoyaba totalmente la respuesta, porque hasta él en ese momento, estaba en el paraíso, comprendiendo que la realidad con su rubio hermano era un infierno.

Un sabor metálico invadió los sentidos de ambos chicos, provocando la división instantánea de aquella caricia pasional.

El pelinegro sintió un ardor endemoniado apoderarse de su labio inferior. Llevó una mano al lugar de dolor, manchándose de la sangre que salía libremente de nuevo por la herida. Abrió los ojos con susto, y de golpe, como si de un recuerdo traumático se tratara, llegó a él, recuerdos de lo que minutos antes se disponía a hacer, y con estos, también la rabia interior que se suponía "olvidada" hacia el rubio enfrente suyo.

Frunció el ceño por un acto de reflejo, y volvió a poner la bolsa de hielo en la herida sangrante de su labio. Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte. En un momento todo había sido perfecto; una hermosa e incomparable fantasía, un juego fascinante, y al otro instante, la jodida realidad golpeaba fuertemente su conciencia.

Vio como su hermano sonreía confiado, y esto hizo que la furia creciera más. ¿Qué creía Tom? ¿Qué todo se olvidaba así de fácil? Pues estaba equivocado.

**-Tom, ahora, por lo que más quieras, ¡vete! –** Rompió el silencio el menor, girándose para quedar frente al espejo, desde donde podía ver la cara de total confusión de su gemelo.

**-Pero... ¿de que diablos hablas? –** Preguntó atónito –

**-Quiero estar solo Tom, ¿es mucho pedir en esta miserable vida? –** Respondió haciendo un poco más de opresión a la bola de hielo contra su labio, provocando un ardor más agudo.

**-Pero si acabamos de acordar que... –** Intentó replicar, mirando a su gemelo por el reflejo de aquel espejo del frente.

**-Que me darías lo que necesito, y yo te daría lo que quieres; un simple juego, pero, en este momento no necesito nada -** ¿Pero que diablos pensaba? Acababa de jugar lo más divertido y satisfactorio de su vida, y ahora venía con esas, ni él mismo se entendía.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¿Sigues enojado?, ¿es eso? –** Interrogó alzando un poco la voz. No le molestaba tanto que Bill estuviera enfadado, pues sabía que tenía razones para estarlo, pero el solo pensar que su hermano aún sintiera ese vacío que sin querer había descubierto con aquel beso, lo hacía sentirse ¿miserable?

Había dado en el punto. Si, aún estaba enojado, dolido, decepcionado. Era cierto que el juego había sido una solución casi perfecta, pero su maldito orgullo, aquel que había sido pisoteado y humillado por aquel matón, hacía que todas las respuestas a sus dudas se fueran a la basura.

**-¡CONTESTAME! –** Gritó el mayor, ocasionando el aumento de la furia de su gemelo.

**-SI, RAYOS, ¡AHORA VETE! –** Explotó por fin el pelinegro, volteando y mirando a su hermano con un profundo odio.

Miedo, ese era un sentimiento que muy pocas veces había sentido, pero ahora, al ver esa mirada de rencor que le brindaba su igual, volvía a él con tanta intensidad, que invadió todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

**-Lo siento...-** Bajó la voz, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro por atrás, y lo abrazaba- **Pero Bill...si tu no necesitas nada ahora, yo si quiero algo...-**

El menor se quedo en la misma posición por unos minutos, para luego voltear entre los brazos del mayor, y suavizar la mirada un poco, sin dejar cierta frivolidad que se había apoderado de él.

**-¿Qué quieres? –** Preguntó sin más, mirando directamente lo avellanas iguales a los suyos.

**-Tu perdón –** Respondió sonriendo.

**-Tommy...-** Susurró acercándose peligrosamente al de rastas. Su hermano quería jugar, y eso haría. Sonrió, y al mismo tiempo mordió su labio inferior sutilmente. Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, provocando una exquisita sensación, que se intensificó al instante que juntaron sus labios con suavidad.

Suspiró en lo labios del menor, mientras este aprovechaba ese descuido, y tomando el control de aquel contacto, invadió la cavidad de su igual con su lengua. Exploró aquel territorio nuevo, provocando mil sensaciones con el piercing que hacia poco se había hecho.

Muchas veces imaginó al pelinegro besándose con alguna chica, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de fracaso seguro, pero una cosa es sacar hipótesis, y otra comprobar con experiencia propia. Nunca creyó que su "hermanito" llegara a ser tan...experto.

Pasaron varios minutos en aquella caricia, hasta que le menor dio por terminado el contacto. Se alejó unos pasos de su gemelo, y volteó nuevamente hacia el espejo.

**-Ahora Tommy... ¡lárgate de aquí! –** Añadió con simpleza, logrando que el rubio lo mirara con asombro.

**-¿Qué diablos haces? –** Preguntó casi en un grito.

**-Tú querías jugar Tommy, yo te lo concedí. Solo juego a perdonarte –** Finalizó ante la mirada de odio por parte de su igual **- ¿Todo esto es nuestro juego no es cierto? -**

**-Imbécil –** Escupió con veneno en su voz al pelinegro que en ese momento, lucía aún aquella expresión frívola.

Se alejó unos pasos del menor y caminó hacia la puerta, reflejando la rabia en cada uno de sus pasos.

Bill era un idiota, lo acababa de comprobar, siempre se aprovechaba de lo que tuviera a disposición, y por desgracia, ese día, él había caído.

Dio una última mirada al pelinegro, y salió dando un sonoro portazo, rompiendo así, el ambiente sereno de aquella noche. Maldijo mil veces a su igual, mientras pateaba la puerta del cuarto de este, sin percatarse de alguien atrás suyo, que lo miraba con reproche.

**-Tom Kaulitz Trümper –** Llamó la atención del mayor una voz muy conocida, para su desgracia - ¿Se puede saber porque azotas y pateas las puertas así jovencito? -

**-¡Mamá! –** Se sobresaltó un poco. Su ira había provocado que no la notara **– No llegues así, asustas -**

**-Te pregunté algo Tom –** Respondió con el ceño fruncido. Algo que hizo recordarle la expresión de su gemelo, minutos antes.

**-No me regañes a mi, todo es culpa de ese imbécil que tengo de gemelo – **Se defendió señalando la habitación del menor.

**-Eso crees tú Tom. Tienes que aprender que no todo en la vida es según tu propio bienestar –** Añadió mirando a su hijo de una forma incomprensible para este. El de rastas hubiera podido jurar, que los ojos de su madre, en ese momento reflejaban incertidumbre, culpabilidad, y ¿comprensión?

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –** Preguntó confundido ante las palabras de su progenitora.

**-Nada en especial Tom –** Se apresuró a responder, dejando más confundido al mayor de los gemelos. La mujer volvió a fruncir el **ceño – No te permitiré que llames así a tu hermano –** Sermoneó Simone **– Llego a casa un poco más tarde, y mira con lo que me encuentro: Mi hijo mayor tratando de tumbar las puertas-**

**-¡Contigo no hay quien hable! –** Sentenció más enfadado aún. Con un rápido movimiento, se alejó unos pasos de su madre, y de igual manera abrió la habitación del frente **– Buenas noches –** Finalizó, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

**-¡Tom ábreme ya! –** Ordenó vanamente la mujer, tocando varias veces la puerta por donde segundos antes había entrado su hijo. Intentó girar la perilla, pero esta ya tenía seguro **– Tom, es en serio –** Advirtió con un tonó autoritario en la voz. No se escuchó respuesta alguna. Suspiró frustrada, dirigiéndose a la habitación del menor de sus hijos.

Escuchó como su madre le ordenaba abrirle, pero prefirió ignorarla, era mejor hacer eso en el estado en el que se encontraba, no estaba de ánimo para nada. Luego de unos segundos, notó como los gritos de su progenitora acallaban al tiempo que dejaba de forzar la perilla de la puerta, y como esta misma, llamaba a su hermano en susurros. No le abriría, lo sabía, no como se encontraba.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar eso último. Con cuidado se tiró en la cama, quitándose toda la ropa de paso, quedando solo en bóxer como acostumbraba dormir. Se quedó en silencio, dejándose cubrir por la oscuridad total, aquella que servía de fiel compañera en su infinita soledad, ¿Qué ironía no? Suspiró cansado al notar como los llamados de su madre cesaban. Lo sabía, nunca le abriría, no a ella, porque él único con derecho a cuidarlo era él. Solo él mismo era el único que podía jugar con el pelinegro.

Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el amplio techo de la habitación. No distinguía nada, pero eso no era necesario en ese momento, porque todo lo que hacía, era reflexionar, al inusual en él, pero que esa noche, era necesario, porque desde ese día su vida cambiaría; ahora, lo emocionante empezaría.

Bufó frustrado ante tales pensamientos. ¿Cómo iba a sobrellevar todo, si su hermano ni soportaba su presencia?, ¿Cómo jugar con aquel compañero que te detesta? Todo era algo irracional, y por más que intentara formular salidas, todo llevaba a la misma solución: disculpas sinceras. De todas formas él había tenido parte de la culpa. No había querido ayudarlo por estarse divirtiendo, siendo capaz, de abandonarlo a su suerte, y decepcionarlo fríamente como si no le importase en lo más mínimo el menor. Él había sido un miserable canalla, al haber permitido que lastimasen a su gemelo a tal grado.

_-"Ya está decidido" – _Pensó, dando por terminado aquellos reproches internos, que lo único que lograban era mortificar más su existencia.

Había tomado una decisión, lograría el perdón "real" de su igual, porque ahora tenía motivos para seguir su camino. La conexión que ya se había deteriorado, volvía a funcionar, gracias a los nuevos lazos; gracias al nuevo juego.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, dejándose vencer por los hechizos de Morfeo, al mismo tiempo que su gemelo, en la otra habitación lo imitaba. Solo quedó el silencio divino, acompañado de la oscura capa nocturna.

El manto de la noche que albergaba aquella paz inexplicable y celestial, fue sustituido lentamente por unos tenues rayos de luz, que se colaron por la habitación del mayor de los Kaulitz, provocando así, que un rubio muchacho fuera abandonando el sueño en el que se encontraba, y empezara a abrir los ojos con desgano.

Se frotó los parpados con pesadez, al tiempo que miraba el reloj encima de la mesa de noche con desinterés.

**-Apenas con las siete –** Susurró volteando su cabeza hacia la ventana que daba paso a los finos rayos dorados. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos en la misma posición, disfrutando de la escena, hasta que de golpe, se dio cuenta de su error **- ¡YA SON LAS SIETE RAYOS! –** Gritó levantándose de la cama de un salto, y metiéndose al baño.

Minutos después, salió colgándose la mochila en la espalda, mientras llamaba a la puerta de su hermano. Luego de ser ignorado olímpicamente, bajó las escaleras, y entró a la cocina velozmente, topándose con su madre de paso.

**-Buenos días mamá –** Saludó con algo de arrepentimiento por la pelea de la noche anterior. Simone notó esto, y sonrió, dando a entender que ya todo era pasado.

**-Buenos días cariño –** Respondió al saludo, pasándole una taza con café a su hijo. El rubio la recibió y de un sorbo acabó su contenido **– Vas tarde -**

**-No dormí bien –** Se defendió al instante. Era la verdad, toda la noche había soñado con su hermano siendo golpeado insistentemente, mientras él no hacía nada. Se sentía horrible verlo con sus propios ojos; notar las miradas de súplica del menor, y la indiferencia ante estas, de él mismo**- ¿Y Gordon?, ¿Por qué no ha bajado a desayunar? –** Cambió de tema, al notar como un sentimiento melancólico volvía a él.

**-Se fue temprano. Ya sabes cosas de la banda –** Respondió tranquila.

Un silencio invadió la cocina, desesperando al de rastas al máximo. ¿Su hermano no pensaba salir o que?

**-Espero que Bill no demore –** Susurró más para si, lo necesitaba, pero siendo escuchado por la mujer.

**-Sobre eso Tom, Bill ya se fue –** Añadió mirando preocupada a su hijo, era raro que no se fueran juntos, pero creyó que habían quedado de acuerdo. Ahora se enteraba que su hijo mayor, ni idea tenía **– Dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, y que por eso iba más temprano –** Volteó hacía el fregadero **– Llevaba puesta una gorra, ¿algo raro no?, quizá ya este cambiando de nuevo de estilo, ¿no crees Tom?... ¿Tom? –**

Giró en sus talones al no escuchar respuesta por parte del rubio, y se sorprendió al ver como este salía de la cocina rápidamente.

**-¡TOM NO OLVIDES QUE HOY VOY A HABLAR CON EL DIRECTOR DEL COLEGIO! –** Gritó para que su hijo la escuchara, al tiempo que un portazo retumbaba por toda la casa.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo por la calle. ¿Qué diablos pensaba Bill? Irse sin él era algo inconcebible, llegar juntos a la parada del autobús, era como una costumbre más de ambos, lo último que les quedaba de la conexión. Definitivamente, Bill estaba muy enfadado con él.

Siguió su camino con rapidez por varios minutos, hasta que distinguió a lo lejos la parada. Frenó un poco su andar, y siguió el trayecto caminando. Buscó con la mirada al menor por todo el lugar, suspirando cansado al no verlo. Iba a resignarse, cuando de pronto, pudo a ver a su hermano en la lejanía, cerca de unos árboles. Sonrió por inercia, y a paso seguro empezó a acercarse al pelinegro, hasta que notó, que su hermano no estaba solo.

Con sigilo cambió de rumbo antes de ser descubierto, y se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos, pudiendo reconocer al instante, a una chica rubia, oji verde, al lado de su igual. Cierta curiosidad lo invadió, por saber que decían. Puso mucha atención tratando de entender algo.

**-Lo siento de nuevo –** Al fin pudo escuchar lo que la rubia decía. Vio como la joven le quitaba la gorra a su hermano, dejando a relucir unos golpes perfectamente disimulados por maquillaje. De nuevo, ese sentimiento de culpa volvió a él, pero esta vez con algo de dolor **– Todo es culpa mía –** Añadió la oji verde bajando la mirada.

-_"Y mía" – _Pensó el de rastas, mirando la escena con algo de tristeza.

**-No te disculpes, en serio ya no es necesario –** Esta vez escuchó a su hermano responderle. Frunció un poco el ceño, esperaba que acabaran rápido de hablar, necesitaba disculparse él.

**-No puedo evitarlo, te hicieron daño –** Replicó la joven con notable preocupación, acercando su mano a la mejilla aporreada del menor, pero arrepintiéndose y bajándola al instante.

**-Tranquila, además, él también sufrió –** Sonrió abiertamente, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia. El mayor fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

**-Escuche que no volverá en unos días por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Se merecía eso por andar dándote problemas –** Respondió más animada la joven.

¿De quien hablaban en ese momento?, ¿de Anton, el matón, el busca pleitos? Ahogó un gemido de asombro ante lo descubierto. Así que a lo último ese idiota había recibido lo que merecía.

Sonrió orgulloso ante esto, mientras volvía su atención a los chicos en frente suyo, notando que ambos habían caído en un silencio total.

Luego de algunos minutos en la misma posición, suspiró cansado. Con sigilo empezó salir de su escondite. Iba dispuesto a interrumpir, y a hablar con su gemelo, pero en ese preciso instante, escuchó como hablaban nuevamente.

**-Bill... ¿sabes porque te confesé todo ahora, no? –** Preguntó la rubia, ante el desconcierto del mayor, quien ya hacía de vuelta en su antiguo escondite.

**-Si...-** Respondió el menor bajando la mirada **– y lo entiendo -**

**-Entonces...quisiera que me hicieras un favor...-**

**-¿Qué? –** Interrogó dudoso el pelinegro. Tom solo estaba expectante a las palabras de la joven, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no vendría nada bueno.

**-Quisiera...quisiera...-** La rubia se veía dubitativa ante lo que diría. Luego de unos segundos, vio como tomaba aire, y suspiraba, hallando fuerzas **– Quisiera que me besaras -**

Se quedó quieto por unos minutos procesando las palabras de la rubia. Era algo normal, lo sabía, siempre y cuando se supiera manejar como habían acordado. Miró a su gemelo, y notó un cierto tono carmesí en las mejillas. Sonrió confiado al ver el estado de su hermano.

-_"No lo hará, aún es un niñato" –_Pensó al momento que ensanchaba la sonrisa, sin embargo, una vez le habían dicho que tentar al futuro era algo que no debía hacer, y en ese preciso instante, había descubierto porque. Aquel gesto de confianza, ahora moría en sus labios al ver como su hermano sonreía, y sujetaba las mejillas de la chica.

**-Solo por hoy... juguemos a querernos –** Añadió sin más el pelinegro, juntando los labios con los de la oji verde.

Muchas veces había sentido dolor; cuando se golpeaba o cuando se lastimaba algún lugar de su cuerpo, pero definitivamente, aquel que provenía de una opresión del corazón, no era comparable con ninguno de los anteriores. Sintió como el mundo se le venía a los pies. Su hermano, su compañero de diversión, acababa de romper la primera regla de SU juego. Ahora, toda la culpa, y arrepentimiento que invadía su ser, se convirtió completamente en ira; en furia verdadera.

Con rapidez salió de su refugio, caminando hacía el autobús que en ese momento, acababa de llegar.

Sin mirar, ni saludar a nadie, se sentó en el último puesto. Minutos después, vio como su gemelo se subía también al bus. De nuevo levaba la gorra. Se extrañó un poco al no ver a la joven rubia subir con su hermano, pero le resto importancia, ¿Qué diablos importaba ella ahora?

**-Hola –** Escuchó como Bill llegaba donde él, y se sentaba a su lado. ¿Quién rayos lo entendía? Primero estaba enfadado con él, luego feliz por saber lo del juego, para al otro instante sacarlo literalmente de su habitación, y finalmente estaba allí hablándole como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido.

**-¡Vete idiota! -** Respondió el rubio de mala gana al momento que el bus arrancaba.

**-¿Qué te pasa? –** Preguntó confundido. Luego de unos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, una idea cruzó su mente **– Oh, es por lo de anoche ¿verdad? –**

**-Solo déjame en paz ¿quieres? –** No estaba enojado por eso, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza enfadarse por aquello. Lo que lo ponía iracundo era lo que acababa de ver, no el beso, porque eso era comprensible, sino lo que él le había dicho a la chica.

**-Lo siento Tom, pero estaba muy enojado, no medí palabras...-**

**-Solo cállate –** Añadió mirando por la ventana del lado opuesto de Bill.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino a su colegio, hasta que sintieron como el bus frenaba.

**-Tom, yo...- **Intentó entablar una conversación el menor.

**-Vete a la mierda maldito traidor –** Interrumpió cortante, bajándose del bus, dejando a su gemelo atónito y dolido.

¿Qué como se sentía? Fácil, se sentía horrible, traicionado y furioso. Toda la mañana había estado de un genio de los mil demonios. Milagrosamente había escuchado una que otra clase. Ni siquiera le había puesto mínimo cuidado a Kat, la pelirroja del día anterior. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran las palabras de su gemelo.

Bufó con molestia, al tiempo que la campana sonaba, avisando la hora del almuerzo. Con lentitud se paró del puesto, y de igual manera salió del salón, mientras caminaba como zombie por los pasillos. Suspiró cansado, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Al llegar a el, se cercioró que estuviera vacío, y se encerró en este. Paró al frente del espejo, mirando su reflejo, y frunciendo el ceño al instante.

**-Eres un traidor ¿lo sabías? – **Susurró en la soledad al su reflejo.

**-¿Quién?, ¿yo? –** Escuchó como hablaban detrás de uno de los cubículos atrás suyo. Se giró sorprendido, y vio a su hermano saliendo de uno de estos.

**-¿Podrías tener la decencia de dejarme en paz?, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?, ¿acaso el alemán es tan difícil? –** Interrogó con ironía mientras posaba de nuevo su mirada en su reflejo.

**-Tom, si estas así por lo de anoche, ya te pedí disculpas, ¿Qué más quieres? –** Respondió frunciendo el ceño, imitando a su gemelo.

**-¿Eres idiota o te haces? –** Habló con ofensa a su igual. El solo recordar que él pensaba pedirle disculpas por lo pasado la noche anterior, mientras Bill rompía una de las reglas, lo hacía sentirse estúpido

**-Me hago el idiota, ¡imbécil! –** Respondió con furia, apretando los puños con fuerza.

**-Oh, vamos, golpéame, eso es lo que quieres –** Incitó el rubio a su gemelo, frunciendo más el ceño.

Bufó exasperado ante estas palabras. Suavizó su semblante, y abrió los puños, agarrando su propia camisa con fuerza.

**-No te detengas solo por ser mi hermano, cobarde, quítate esa gorra y mírame. Hazme lo mismo que a Anton –** Empezó a acercarse al menor, al notar la reacción anterior de este. El pelinegro ante esto, retrocedió unos pasos.

**-¿Cómo te enteraste? –** Preguntó dudoso, mientras se reñía interiormente. Había sido una pregunta estúpida, era obvio que se enteraría allí mismo.

**-Se lo que piensas Bill, y tranquilo, nadie me contó, bueno, nadie externo a nuestro juego –** Respondió acercándose más al menor, y acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y un cubículo cerrado.

**-¿De que hablas? No entiendo –** Refutó confundido ante la actitud del mayor. Esa bipolaridad por parte de Tom era nueva.

**-¿Quieres saber como me enteré? –** Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento tímido con la cabeza **– Lo hice de la misma forma que me di cuenta que cometiste una infracción prohibida Billy...-**

**-¿Qué...?-**

**-Te vi Bill, los vi, y también te escuche –** Advirtió al menor.

Un gemido ahogado salió de la garganta del pelinegro. No estaba en sus planes aquello. Su hermano lo había visto todo. Se maldijo interiormente al notar la rabia y el odio en la mirada de su igual.

**-Tommy, ella me lo pidió porque...-**

**-¡Ya se que ella te lo pidió! Yo lo vi TODO –** Estalló sin contenerse. Estaba dolido, si, esa era la palabra. Se sentía acuchillado por la espalda **– Pero tú idiota, tú la invitaste a NUESTRO juego –**

**-¡Déjame explicarte! –** Trató de razonar el menor. Su gemelo reflejaba un sentimiento muy raro en la mirada, uno que a cada segundo le daba más miedo.

**-¡No! –** Se acercó a tal punto de chocar sus alientos **– Solo necesito probar algo – **Añadió agarrando la cara de su igual con algo de brusquedad.

**-Puede venir alguien –** Susurró con su rostro entre las manos de su gemelo.

**-No importa –** Respondió mirándolo con furia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe del rubio, uno que nunca recibió, al contrario, abrió mucho los ojos, al sentir como unos labios se posaban en los suyos con rudeza. Sintió como le quitaban la gorra, y como el mayor empezaba a jugar con su lengua, tomando el control de la situación.

El de rastas cogió al menor por el cuello profundizando más el beso, mientras degustaba a su hermano. Con la lengua empezó a jugar con el piercing de su gemelo.

Fue una caricia extremadamente placentera, pero que terminó con la campana del final del almuerzo, provocando que el mayor moridera con firmeza el labio de su igual.

Bill quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el espejo del baño, mientras trataba de recuperarse de la falta de aire. Luego de lograrlo, miró a su hermano, quien se encontraba en la misma condición, pero con una sonrisa plena.

**-¿Qué deseabas probar? –** Se atrevió a preguntar el menor.

**-¿Con quien te divertiste más Billy? –** Su contestación fue otra duda más para el pelinegro, que aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, se negaba a darla.

**-Tom...-**

**-Hablamos en casa Bill –** Interrumpió a su gemelo antes que este pudiera decir algo **– He tomado una decisión –**

Sin mirar atrás, salió por la puerta del baño, dejando al pelinegro con las palabras en la boca, y la duda en su cabeza.

Las últimas horas pasaron lentamente, o quizá así lo sintió el menor de los Kaulitz, que se había pasado lo último de la jornada con la mirada perdida en el reloj.

Había estropeado todo solo por jugar con dos a la vez, por meter a la joven rubia en su juego. Lo habían dejado claro, podía besar, coquetear, hasta ilusionar a terceros si se quería, pero nunca involucrarlo en su lazo, porque eso era algo especial entre ambos, era su entretenimiento.

El timbre de la salida sonó, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez, tomó su mochila con total rapidez, al tiempo que salía corriendo del salón.

Buscó por todos lados al mayor, sin éxito, no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Luego de varios minutos, suspiró frustrado, dándose por vencido, y regulando el paso, se dirigió a la salida del colegio. Con cansancio caminó por algunos minutos, pensando en lo ocurrido, hasta que vio a su rubio amigo correr hacia él. Maldijo por lo bajo. No es que lo molestara la presencia de Andreas, solo que no estaba para hablar con nadie ahora.

**-¡Hey Bill! –** Llamó el joven llegando donde este –

**-¿Qué tal Andreas? –** Preguntó con desinterés, lo único que necesitaba era irse rápido de allí.

**-Bien amigo. Y tú... ¿Cómo seguiste? –** Interrogó sonriendo. Desde allí podía notar como el pelinegro traía maquillaje que disimulaba los golpes, los grandes golpes.

**-Bien supongo –** Respondió con resignación.

**-¿Ibas a hacer algo? –**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? -** ¿Tan obvio era? Genial, era lo único que le faltaba, ser un libro abierto con sus amigos.

**-No se, te noto raro –** Respondió con preocupación el rubio.

**-No pasa nada Andreas, solo discutí con Tom –** Era parte de la verdad. Por su culpa él estaba enfadado, y le daba la razón.

**-Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya, necesitaras hablar con Tom –** Comenzó a decir el joven.

-_"Ni te lo imaginas"- _Pensó con amargura, mientras se despedía con la mano.

**-Ah, por cierto Bill, sobre Tom, te mandó a decir que te necesitaba en casa temprano. Se me había olvidado decírtelo –** Añadió volteando hacia su amigo, al momento que este pasaba por un lado corriendo.

**-¡Maldición es tarde! –** Se riñó internamente, y por allí derecho a su amigo **– ADIOS ANDREAS –**

El rubio se quedó en el mismo lugar, observando como el pelinegro se alejaba velozmente. Cuando ya no lo divisó, suspiró resignado. Nunca cambiarían.

Corrió y corrió lo más que pudo, ocasionando que la gorra que llevaba puesta, cayera al suelo, sin que el menor se inmutara en recogerla. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar preocupándose por una estúpida gorra, por esa estúpida máscara que muchas veces cubría su dolor.

Divisó su casa a lo lejos, y aligeró su paso llegando en poco tiempo a esta. Como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, entró en su hogar de golpe, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, y dirigiéndose a su habitación al instante. Puso las manos en sus rodillas, mientras descargaba su mochila, tratando de retomar el aire. Con esfuerzo se incorporó, divagando con su mirada por toda la habitación en penumbras, sabía que no estaba solo, y la figura que se divisaba sobre su cama confirmaba sus sospechas.

Dudoso encendió la luz, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante del mayor, clavados en sus avellanas.

**-Al fin te dignaste a venir –** Dijo el de rastas fríamente, ocasionando el escalofrío de su gemelo.

**-Lo siento. Te busque por todo el colegio, Andreas olvidó decírmelo –** Se defendió casi en un susurro bajando la mirada.

**-Ya no importa. Ahora solo mírame –** Respondió frunciendo el ceño. No tendría porque regañar a su hermano por una idiotez de tal grado, sabía que Andreas lo olvidaría, solo quería que Bill se retrasara, para meditar bien las cosas. Si bien era cierto que la decisión la había tomado desde su encuentro en el baño, saber si aquella decisión era la correcta, también era importante.

**-Tom, en serio déjame explicarte –** Lo miró con arrepentimiento reflejado.

**-No necesito ninguna excusa Bill, ahora solo debemos saber que pasará con el juego –** Respondió firmemente.

**-¿Cómo así?, ¿Qué es eso de "que pasará con el juego"? –** Interrogó confundido y asustado. No le había gustado el tono con el que lo había mencionado. No creía que Tom fuera capaz o ¿si?

**-Como lo escuchaste. He tomado una decisión sobre NUESTRO juego –** Respondió con seriedad. Se acercó al menor con lentitud **- ¿Qué piensas al respecto? –**

**-Que te estas tomando todo muy a pecho. ¡SOLO FUE UN MALDITO BESO! –**

**-AMBOS SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO FUE POR EL BESO, IDIOTA – **Gritó enfadado. Sintió como un aire de tristeza se posaba en la parte del corazón que aún ya no estaba invadida por este sentimiento, y como ahora era su alma la que dolía. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras apretaba sus labios con fuerza **– Le dijiste que jugaran a quererse...-**

**-Tommy, por un día, solo un jodido día –** Respondió sin notar el estado de su gemelo, sin sentir el gran peso que ya cargaba.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente, tratando de leer la mente de su igual, hasta que el menor notó como algo brilloso bajaba por la mejilla derecha de su gemelo.

**-Tommy... no... no lo hagas por mi...-** Intentó acercar su mano a la mejilla que ya tenía un rastro mojado de aquella intrusa, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

**-Lo mejor sería... terminar con esto, no jugar más –** Añadió de repente, provocando que Bill abriera los ojos, atónito.

**-¡NO!, no lo termines –** Replicó al instante, sintiendo como entraba en la exasperación –

**-Seria lo más recomendable...-**

**-DIABLOS TOM, SOLO LE DIJE ESO PORQUE SE IBA HOY DE LA CIUDAD. JODER, NUNCA LA VOLVERÉ A VER –** Gritó nervioso. Había entrado en un estado de desesperación. Y ver la segunda lágrima de Tom bajar no le ayudaba, no le gustaba que él hiciera eso, porque tal cosa significaba, que lo que pasaba era algo serio.

**-No llores por mí, por favor –** Susurró a su hermano, mientras este secaba su propio dolor.

**-Lo hago porque siento tu dolor ¿no lo recuerdas? El que quiere llorar eres tú, y él que lo demuestra ahora soy yo –** Respondió bajando un poco la mirada, hacía el pecho **– Te duele allí ¿no es verdad? –** Preguntó señalando donde se encontraba el corazón del menor.

**-Si, y dolerá más, cuando digas que este juego se acabó – **Respondió apretando la camisa en el lugar donde dolía.

**-No he terminado de hablar Bill –** Dijo volviendo mirar al menor a los ojos **– dije que sería lo más recomendable, pero sabes que soy cabezota la igual que tú, y que lo más recomendable no va conmigo, y menos contigo... –**

El menor miró con sorpresa al mayor, expectante de lo que vendría. Solo esperaba que no doliera tanto.

**-Así que he decidido, seguir jugando –** Respondió, notando la sonrisa que surcaba ahora el rostro del menor. Vio como este se acercaba para abrazarlo, pero lo detuvo al instante.

**-¿Qué pasa? –**

**-No lo terminaré Bill, pero...hay cambio de la primera regla – Avisó suavizando la mirada – **Si quieres jugar con otras personas Bill, podrás hacerlo, pero no la meterás entre nosotros, y me tendrás que avisar quien es, al igual que yo lo haré contigo, porque somos los líderes de este juego, y entre los líderes no hay ningún novato en medio, y así mismo, tendremos derecho a decidir, quien sale, y quien entra a esto.

Asintió con la cabeza conforme, no le agradaba del todo la idea, pero su juego estaba en riesgo, así que era mejor aceptar los cambios que él mismo había provocado.

**-Y escúchame bien Bill, con una infracción más, una sola más, el juego se acabará, porque solo hay dos oportunidades en cada uno –** Advirtió al momento que dejaba a relucir una sonrisa.

El pelinegro se tiró a los brazos del mayor, y abrazó a este con efusividad, sonriendo de igual manera, al momento que Tom correspondía el abrazo.

**-Te quiero Tommy...-** Añadió contra este mismo.

**-Billy... la segunda regla –** Respondió tratando de separarse del pelinegro, pero este lo evitó aferrándose más a él.

**-Tommy, te quiero ****hermano**** –** Acentuó la última palabra separándose un poco del rubio, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-_"Solo por ahora Bill, se fuerte hermano, no rompas la segunda regla" – _Pensó con preocupación ante las palabras de su gemelo. Sonrió abiertamente, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, haciendo sentir al menor orgulloso de sí mismo, porque él era el único que había visto ese gesto verdadero de Tom.

Cogió el rostro de su igual, y acarició las mejillas de este. Con suavidad se acercó al joven, y posó sus labios encima de los suyos. A diferencia que el de esa mañana, este contacto había tenido algo especial, algo que en ese momento apenas surgía en uno de los gemelos.

Nunca se cansaría de aquel juego, porque besar al pelinegro, a su hermano, a su igual, era uno de los más dulces beneficios de este.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡**

Bueno espero no aburrirlos xD, pero comprendan, estos capitulos son necesarios, así empieza el juego.

Próximo capitulo: Los gemelos con 15 años, ¿el juego aún sigue siendo tan inocente?

Antes de terminar quisiera preguntar ¿les gusta el lemon?, ¿quieres lemon? o ¿alguna cosa en especial?, claro que no sea violación, tortura o sadomasoquismo xD. Si quieren algo en especial, me dicen, a ver si puedo incluirlo allí ^^.


	3. Aunque los ángeles lloren, el juego cont

**

* * *

**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡

**Lo se, lo se T-T demoré una eternidad, pero es que tuve tantos problemas en mis vacaciones T-T, me fui de tour por unas ciudades de mi pais, y a lo último me estanque en una de ellas, sin dinero, ni como regresar a casa T-T, a lo último hubo un enredo, y llegue pero casi muerta T-T.**

**Ahora llegue renovada xD. Espero que les guste este capitulo n.n, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo T-T.**

**

* * *

**

**3. Capitulo**

**Aunque los ángeles lloren, el juego continúa**

15 años

Miró con cierto aire de complicidad al rubio guitarrista, al momento que un grito final salió de su boca, llenando así, el vacío garaje, y logrando los aplausos triunfales de un hombre joven frente a ellos.

Los aludidos se miraron con orgullo, mientras un aura de éxito invadió los sentidos de cada uno. Una sonrisa idéntica surco el rostro de ciertos gemelos, al momento que el menor le picaba un ojo al mayor con descaro. Al no ser descubiertos, rieron en voz alta, contagiando al hombre joven, que se acercaba rápidamente al vocalista.

**-Eso fue...fenomenal Bill –** Felicitó el manager de aquella banda, abrazando al pelinegro **– Aún no entiendo como logras que todo lo que cantes suene tan...-**

**-Inspirador –** Completó la frase un rubio baterista, que los miraba sonriente **– Ya sabes, parece que te divirtieras en el escenario –**

**-Quizá lo hago. Solo es cuestión de jugar aquí arriba –** Respondió mirando al de rastas, quien de inmediato le devolvió aquel gesto **– Pero bueno, no solo soy yo, ustedes estuvieron fantásticos chicos –**

**-Es verdad. Schrei será un éxito ya lo verán –** Afirmó Jost sonriente **– Dentro de poco tendrán muchas chicas gritando su nombre –**

**-¡Muchas chicas!, eso es lo mejor –** Dijo un joven bajista que hasta el momento había estado callado, notando como todas las miradas se posaban en él **– Vamos chicos, eso es lo mejor ¿no? –**

**-Claro –** Apoyó el guitarrista mirando hacia su igual, quien lo miraba fijamente sin borrar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción **– Algún día tendré una para cada noche –**

**-Tom, no hables así idiota, serán nuestras fans – **Riñó el menor con cierto enfado.

Bufó molesto, ganándose las burlas de los restantes de la banda, mientras se descolgaba la guitarra.

**-Bueno muchachos, fue todo por hoy, mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora ¿ok? –** Anunció el manager mirándolos desde la puerta del garaje que conducía a la calle.

**-Si –** Respondieron a coro todos, mientras el mayor salía velozmente por la puerta.

Al ver que ya todo había acabado, se dispusieron a guardar cada uno su instrumento, logrando crear un silencio que se extendió por todo el lugar.

Miró al pelinegro por encima del hombro, notando como este tenía cierta mirada perdida en su expresión. Frunció un poco el ceño ante esto. ¿Ya que le pasaba a su hermano?, No era imposible que se hubiera enojado por la broma de las chicas ¿verdad? No lo había dicho en serio, él lo sabía, disimular era unas de sus prioridades, y esa era la cuartada perfecta, entonces, ¿acaso era por eso que notaba perturbada la mirada de su gemelo?

Cogió su guitarra, al instante que vio al cantante adelantarse con el micrófono en manos, y dirigirse hacia la pequeña sala que se encontraba pasando una puerta tras el improvisado escenario en el garaje. Se acercó a este, con el fin de poner fin a su duda, hasta que escucharon un fuerte estruendo hacer eco en el frívolo lugar. Voltearon por inercia hacia el lugar del sonido, encontrándose a Gustav forcejeando con el ride y el platillo de su batería.

**-Diablos, se atascó –** Maldijo el rubio en voz alta.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda viejo? –** Preguntó el de rastas, empezando a descargar su guitarra con cierto cansancio. Ahora no podría hablar con Bill.

**-Yo lo hago –** Se apuntó el bajista que aún tenía su instrumento en el suelo **– Ustedes adelántense, siempre son los más lentos –**

**-Solo porque te estoy empezando a querer te pasaré ese comentario –** Se burló el mayor de los gemelos, ocasionando que su hermano dejara escapar una risita por lo bajo – _"Al menos se que no es nada grave"_ – Pensó ya más calmado, siguiendo al menor.

Entraron en completo silencio, mientras descargaban todo en un solo lugar, y se disponían a guardarlo.

Volvió a mirar al pelinegro, quien ya tenía casi todo listo, y sin medir consecuencias, lo agarró del brazo, provocando que este lo mirara fijamente.

Era muchos los momentos especiales entre ambos, era verdad, pero había veces, en los que ni siquiera tenían que decir, o hacer algo, para que en ese instante, todo se borrara de sus mentes, y se dejaran guiar por aquella conexión que había vuelto a aparecer.

**-¿Tienes algo que decirme? –** Interrumpió el silencio el mayor, mirando aún fijamente los avellanas idénticos a los suyos. Notó como estos desprendían cierto brillo especial, y esto hizo que se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía que era gracias a él.

**-No Tom – **Mintió tan perfectamente que hasta el mismo hubiera llegado a creérselo, si no estuviera recordando en ese preciso instante, el porque de su actual actitud.

**-¿Seguro? –** Preguntó no muy convencido. Algo interiormente le gritaba que su gemelo estaba mintiéndole en la cara, pero prefería ignorarlo, y creerle a su hermano.

**-Si –** Respondió rápidamente brindándole una sonrisa fingida, de aquellas que él tanto odiaba mostrarle a su igual, pero que a veces era necesario, porque la hipocresía, a veces era útil .

Volteó rápidamente después de esto, a terminar de guardar su micrófono, hasta que sintió como el rubio le cogía el rostro entre las manos, y lo alzaba lentamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ¿Es que no le había quedado claro?, ¿tan mal mentiroso era? Sintió como la respiración del mayor chocaba contra la suya, invitándolo a ser parte de lo que un año atrás habían empezado. No tenía planeado jugar ahora, pero algo dentro de sí, le suplicaba que lo hiciera.

**-Tommy...-** Susurró llevando sus dedos hasta los labios de su igual, palpándolos con estos, y delineando su contorno, hasta llegar a su piercing.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las tímidas e inigualables caricias del menor, logrando caer en un estado de gratificantes sensaciones.

**-Tommy... –** Volvió a susurrar acercándose más al mayor **- ¿Jugamos? –** Preguntó sonriendo seductoramente.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de su gemelo, y abrió los ojos por instinto.

**-Bill, aquí no –** Respondió dubitativo, mirando en dirección a los G´s, notando como estos seguían empeñados en desatascar el problema. Corrió un poco la cabeza para quedar fuera del alcance de su gemelo, y soltó el rostro de este.

**-¿Por qué? –** Interrogó siguiendo la mirada del mayor. Alzó una ceja, al notar la respuesta a su duda anterior.

**-Podrían vernos –** Añadió mirando al menor.

**-Ni siquiera logran vernos desde allá, la puerta nos oculta –** Replicó señalando la entrada aquella sala, donde se podía ver aquella puerta que no dejaba buena visibilidad.

**-No Bill, en serio, nos verán – **Negó rotundamente. ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo que sus amigos los vieran? Malos entendidos quizá, o... ilusiones falsas.

**-¿Y si nos vieran que? –** Preguntó despreocupadamente penetrándolo con la mirada – Solo verán dos gemelos jugando, nada del otro mundo –

**-Lo dices tan indiferentemente, que hasta yo me sorprendo –** Contestó algo serio. Algo en esas palabras le habían llegado al alma, no sabía que, pero el solo pensar en ellas, lo hacía empezar a sentir molestia.

El pelinegro notó como el rubio fruncía el ceño al dejar salir, lo que para él, era lo más lógico existente. Suspiró resignado. Ese día tenía planes, y no los dañaría por un simple juego; un simple, fascinante, y emocionante juego.

**-Es la verdad –** Se defendió alzando los hombros en señal de simpleza.

**-...-** No emitió respuesta alguna, prefirió repasar mentalmente lo dicho por ambos.

**-Si no quieres, no te obligo, en fin –** No vio ninguna reacción por parte de su igual, así que cogió el micrófono que minutos antes había dejado a medias, y lo metió en un estuche que había dejado desde la mañana en aquel lugar. Volteó dándole la espalda al mayor, terminando lo que había interrumpido, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearlo por atrás, y unos labios húmedos posarse en su cuello.

**-Esta bien, juguemos, estoy aburrido –** Susurró en el odio del menor.

Mentiras Tom Kaulitz, gritaba una voz en su interior, que nublaba cierta parte de su razonamiento. Solo cubres tus debilidades con falsedades, seguía escuchando aquella voz, que si ponía más atención, podría jurar que era su conciencia gritando desde su corazón. Negó sutilmente, ignorando lo que en su interior ocurría.

**-Solo un momento –** Añadió sonriente el mayor.

Imitó el gesto de su hermano, volteando en los brazos de este, quedando frente a frente. Humedeció sus labios con la lengua, y se acercó al rubio, fundiéndose en uno con este.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del pelinegro apoyarse en los suyos con cierta dulzura, y luego los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con una mirada idéntica a la suya. Llevaba un año con aquel juego, y aun amaba todo lo que venía de este.

Lentamente volvió a acercarse al menor, y esta vez, abrió la boca al primer contacto con el pelinegro, dejando paso a la lengua de este, para explorar toda su cavidad. Jugó con el piercing de su hermano, hasta que escuchó un débil gemido proveniente del menor. Sonrió contra los labios de este, y chupó su labio inferior, dando por finalizado el contacto.

**-¿Te divertiste? –** Preguntó el mayor obedeciendo a sus pulmones que clamaban por aire, y normalizando su respiración.

**-No –** Respondió al instante, separándose un poco y mirando fijamente al de rastas.

**-¡¿Qué?! –** Siempre había hecho sa misma pregunta cada vez que juagaban a quererse, pero de igual forma, siempre había sido diferente la respuesta dada por el menor.

**-No –** Repitió el vocalista aún con la mirada puesta en él. Sabía que era solo apariencia, porque su mente volaba en sus recuerdos

Frunció de nuevo el ceño confundido, negando con la cabeza. Miró al menor y lo cogió del rostro.

**-¿Qué hice mal? –** Interrogó incrédulo.

**-Todo y nada –** Respondió en un susurro solo perceptible para el guitarrista.

Se quedó callado observando al vocalista, y vio como este, traía de nuevo esa mirada perdida que lo había alertado al terminar el ensayo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Nunca había ocurrido aquello. Bill nunca le había hablado así, y menos había vuelto a mostrar esa expresión que le recordaba muchas cosas del pasado.

**-No entiendo, ¡explícame! –** Exigió con molestia, mirando nuevamente hacia los G´s, quienes ya estaban logrando desatascar el ride.

**-Tom... juguemos otra cosa –** Susurró el menor, aún con sus avellanas perdidas en la amplitud de la habitación.

**-¿Que quieres decir? –** Si Bill quería confundirlo, ya se merecía un premio.

**-El juego Tom...subamos le nivel –** Respondió al instante que el mayor soltaba su agarre.

¿Subir el nivel del juego? Algo dentro de él, le advertía que aceptar cualquier cosa relacionada con aquello no le traería nada bueno. Se quedó observando un punto fijo en los ojos de su gemelo, hasta que notó como este se acercaba a él peligrosamente. Intentó decir algo, pero todo amague murió en sus labios, al sentir como el menor dejaba sus labios, junto a su oreja, y en segundos, como este empezaba a jugar con su lóbulo, dando pequeños mordiscos y dando lamidas por su contorno.

Gimió por lo bajo. Dios mío, Bill lo estaba calentando de sobremanera con tan simple caricia. Suspiró con dificultad, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba con su hermano.

**-Tom... –** Llamó la atención del susodicho, sin dejar de dar pequeños mordiscos a la vez que colaba sus manos en la amplia camisa de su gemelo.

**-Mmmmm –** Volvió a gemir en contestación para su igual. Eso ya se estaba pasando de tono ¿no?

**-Tom, juguemos a amarnos –** Susurró contra la oreja con la que segundos antes se estaba entreteniendo, logrando un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar.

¿Jugar a amarse?, ¿eso había dicho verdad?, ¿eso había salido de la boca de su hermanito no era así?...

Sintió como todo color se iba de su cara, y como su cuerpo se helaba de una forma no conocida. Se separó bruscamente, mientras se quedaba observando con los ojos bien abiertos a su igual. Notó como este traía una expresión neutral, como si hubiera sabido desde antes cual iba a ser su respuesta.

**-¿Por qué...? –** Le daba miedo preguntar algo tan sencillo. Negó con la cabeza, confundido**.**

**-No se porque pones esa cara, solo era jugar Tom, jugar a amarnos –** Se defendió con la misma expresión seria **– Mejor olvida lo que te dije –**

**-¡NO! ¿Cómo diablos quieres que olvide semejante petición? –** Respondió molesto **– Bill, esto es un juego básico, no seria apropiado para ti jugar a...a...amarnos-**

**-¿Por qué rayos siempre soy yo el que puede romper la segunda regla? –** Preguntó cansado **– Podemos amarnos y...-**

**-¡JUGAR!, JODER, ¡JUGAR! –** Interrumpió exasperado el mayor.

**-Siempre tienes que anteponer esa palabra en todo momento, ¿para que?... ¿para que yo lo tenga en cuenta? O... ¿para creértelo tú mismo? –** Dijo mirando directamente a su hermano a los ojos. Alguna vez había escuchado que los ojos son y serán siempre, las puertas al alma.

Se quedó callado ante estas últimas palabras, ¿para creérselo él mismo? Que patético y repugnante sonaba eso hacia él. Posó su mirada en el pelinegro quien lo observaba fijamente. Quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Bill en ese momento, pero no podía. Era cierto que los unía una conexión, pero esta solo les mostraba la confusión de su gemelo, ¿o era la suya?

**-No tienes porque mirarme así Tom, yo solo digo lo que veo –** Rompió el silencio el vocalista, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte del mayor.

**-Dime algo, ¿todo esto es por no querer jugar a amarnos?, ¿es eso? –**

**-No, te equivocas. Todo esto, es por jugar a mis espaldas – **Replicó con severidad.

Ahora si, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Bill quería decir. Su hermano cuando quería, podía llegar a ser tan misterioso. Se acercó al pelinegro, y lo cogió del cuello de aquella camisa roja, que ese día llevaba puesta, atrayéndolo hacía si, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la respiración de aquel joven con semblante neutral.

**-Explícame ahora mismo que quieres decir con todo esto –** Exigió, rozado con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, los de su hermano.

**-¡Hey chicos! –** Se escuchó como los llamaban desde la puerta.

Soltó al menor por reflejo, y giró su cabeza, hacia donde provenía el llamado, encontrándose a los dos integrantes de la banda que faltaban, parados en la puerta de la sala, con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

**-¿Ya terminaron de empacar? –** Preguntó el bajista, notando al guitarrista en el mismo estado que hacia unos minutos.

**-Ya casi, solo nos falta unas cosas y nos podremos ir –** Habló el mayor por ambos. Aún tenían cosas que hablar, así que se veía con derecho a responder por los dos. Gran error Kaulitz.

**-Yo ya me voy – **Avisó el vocalista mostrando su micrófono ya guardado, ganándose la mirada de todos.

**-Oh no, aún no nos vamos –** Respondió el de rastas, más como una orden.

**-Yo si, quedé con Andreas y unas amigas de él –** Añadió con simpleza.

**-¿Quién lo diría? Mi Bill esta madurando –** Se burlo el bajista, imitando lágrimas.

¿Había quedado y no le había dicho? Bill estaba muerto

**-¡Cállate Georg! –** Casi gritó el rubio. Estaba furioso **- ¿Con Andreas y unas amigas? Me hubieras dicho antes ¿no lo crees? –**

**-Te lo dije, pero... –** Calló a la mitad de la frase. No quería acordarse de eso ahora, no podía dañar el plan por semejante idiotez ¿verdad?

**-Pero...-** Alentó el de rastas con interés. No se acordaba que Bill le hubiera avisado o ¿si?

**-Pero nada, rayos, el punto es que te lo dije. Yo ya me voy, llegaré tarde. Adiós –** Se despidió rápidamente, y salió corriendo, pasando por un lado del confundido baterista, que miraba la escena en silencio.

Apretó los puños, furioso. Acababa de ser ignorado y evadido, dos cosas que odiaba en la vida. Bufó frustrado, mientras tomaba su guitarra y la metía en el estuche.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso? –** Interrogó confundido el bajista.

**-Un juego, solo un maldito juego –** Respondió saliendo velozmente por la misma puerta. Que minutos antes había salido su gemelo.

Caminó y caminó por dos horas seguidas, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ir a casa para encontrarla vacía no era una opción a seguir, de eso estaba seguro, además, el aire libre le ayudaba a poner muchas cosas en orden, y reflexionar en otras.

Nunca había sido de aquellas personas que meditaban a menudo, al contrario, él siempre prefería disfrutar el momento sin preocupaciones, pero había días en lo que su mente se ponía a divagar en tantas cosas, que a lo último prefería olvidarlo todo y seguir como si nada, para evitar dolores de cabeza, o confusiones, como estaba pasando en ese momento.

Ni siquiera comprendía porque la idea de Bill le parecía tan... peligrosa. Jugar a quererse era algo que les fascinaba, y a la vez disfrutaba, pero, jugar a amarse era algo que ya iba mucho más allá de lo que habían hecho hasta el momento. Quizá temía que el juego se le fuera de las manos a Bill... o a él mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza botando tales pensamientos. Su hermano había logrado martirizarle más la existencia, si es que eso era posible. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Bill que él pudiera estar confundiendo un juego con la realidad?, ¿Cómo podía imaginar que él estaba a punto de romper la segunda regla?, ¿Cómo podía pensar que él se estaba...enamorando?

**-Rayos –** Susurró al cielo, notando como empezaba a oscureces.

Bufó resignado dirigiéndose a una tienda cercana. Comería algo antes de llegar a casa, así se podría encerrar en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente sin tener que ver a nadie.

Caminó con la mirada clavada en el piso, como si todo su mundo prendiera de ello, hasta que calculó que ya estaba cerca del su destino, y dirigió su vista al local que se distinguía en la otra acera.

Miró ambos lados de la calle, y se dispuso a pasar, hasta que notó algo que lo hizo detenerse de inmediato: Su hermano se encontraba donde se supondría comería algo. Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar observándolo, y vio que no estaba solo, junto a él. Estaba Andreas, y dos chicas, una pelinegra y otra castaña.

_-"Esa chica" – _Pensó prestando especial atención a la castaña. Se le hacía familiar.

Estaba tratando de recordar de donde conocía a aquella chica, hasta que vio como su hermano se paraba de su lugar unos minutos, y llegaba con una gran piruleta en mano. Notó como todos los miraban con cara de sorpresa, y luego se echaban a reír.

_-"Veo que la pasan bien" – _Pensó viendo como el pelinegro reía con ellos.

Se quedó observando fijamente todas las acciones del menor, sin entender porque. Siguió con la mirada cada movimiento, viendo como este paraba de reír, para quitar el plástico que envolvía el dulce, y como se lo llevaba a la boca.

Abrió los ojos al máximo al notar todas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza con tan simple acción hecha por su gemelo. Trató de apartar la vista, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, estaba embelesado con aquello.

Vio como su hermano sacaba la piruleta de su boca, y empezaba a darle pequeños mordiscos, recordando lo que había pasado ese mismo día en aquella sala, y como había empezado todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ignorando lo ocurrido, y concentrándose en el menor, quien había dejado de morder el dulce, y ahora se la llevaba de nuevo a la boca, empezando a degustarla con la lengua, dando pequeñas lamidas de arriba abajo, para luego delinear la redonda figura de esta, y terminar chupándola por encima.

Sintió como un calor endemoniado se apoderaba de él, al tiempo que veía a su gemelo seguir degustando el dulce con la lengua.

**-Mmmm –** Gimió sin poder evitarlo, notando como alguien empezaba a despertar. Avergonzado, decidió alejarse antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Corrió a toda velocidad en dirección contraria para tomar el otro camino a su casa, ignorando a algunas personas que lo miraban como si hubiera cometido algún delito, y no los culpaba, con su ropa cualquiera pensaría lo peor, además, si había cometido un error; el pensar de aquella forma sobre su gemelo.

Llegó en un dos por tres a su hogar, y entró en carreras a este, azotando la puerta de entrada, al cerrar esta misma. Subió al segundo piso, entrando a su cuarto rápidamente y cerrando con llave la puerta.

**-Eres un maldito cobarde Tom Kaulitz – **Se riñó en voz alta a si mismo.

Y es que era verdad lo que se acababa de decir, era un maldito cobarde que se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, y que huía sin meditar, que se encerraba en su cuarto, en su propia mente, para evadir cualquier problema existente, porque estaba acostumbrado a un maldito facilismo del cual veía, ya dependía.

Descargó su preciada guitarra, sin ningún cuidado sobre su cama, y se sentó en esta última mientras se quitaba la gorra.

¿Era normal que en aquel juego se sintiera así verdad?, ¿todo seguía siendo normal, no era cierto?

Pegó un puño en la almohada del lado con toda su fuerza, descargando la impotencia que sentía por todo lo ocurrido, al tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama. A su mente volvió la imagen de Bill degustando inocentemente aquella piruleta de colores, provocando un escalofrió en su espalda.

**-Necesito una ducha –** Dijo entrando al baño.

Se desnudó en poco tiempo, y entró a la ducha abriendo la llave del agua fría. Sintió como algo helado caía sobre él, ahuyentando todo rastro de calidez en su cuerpo. Se quedó quieto, dejando que el líquido empapara todo su ser, mientras se miraba fijamente en el distorsionado reflejo de las baldosas del baño.

**-¿Acaso tienes que aparecerte en todas partes? –** Preguntó a su reflejo, maldiciéndose a si mismo por repetir la misma acción de hacia un año.

Como podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo ¿verdad? Ahora veía lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

Suspiró cansado, cerrando el grifo. No buscaba morir de hipotermia, no por ahora. Cogió una toalla y la colocó en su cintura, mientras con otra secaba su cabeza. Tiró la segunda toalla al piso, y con la otra bien ajustada, abrió la puerta del baño encontrando la luz de su cuarto apagada, ¿él no la había encendido? Se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía al interruptor y lo presionaba, logrando que la lámpara alumbrara todo el cuarto, revelando de paso, a la otra persona en la habitación.

Frunció el ceño al notar a su gemelo tirado en su cama, y se acercó a este, aún con su semblante furioso. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado, ni de cómo lo había hecho, todo por culpa de todos los problemas que traía en mente.

**-¿A que hora llegaste? –** Preguntó serio al pelinegro, quien lo miraba sonriente.

**-Hace un rato. Como te estabas duchando decidí esperarte –** Respondió sentándose en la cama del mayor.

**-¿Cómo entraste? –** Observó cada movimiento en alerta.

**-Fácil –** Respondió sacando un pequeño objeto del bolsillo **– llave maestra –**

**-Espera un segundo. Llegaste hace rato, y estuviste aquí en mi cuarto esperándome ¿para que? –** Siguió el interrogatorio el mayor.

**-Para terminar de hablar lo que quedó pendiente –**

Perfecto, ya había logrado superar eso, y Bill llegaba y volvía a estresarlo con ese tema. Negó exasperado con la cabeza.

**-Ya hoy lo dejamos todo claro cuando te fuiste –** Replicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. La verdad era que en la tarde hubiera dado cualquier cosa por seguir hablando del tema, pero ahora, solo ya no quería mencionar nada de ello.

**-Oh vamos Tom, ¿crees que yo huiría así de mis problemas? Entiéndelo, no soy tú –**

Que no era él... ¡¿Qué no era él?! No le había gustado para nada lo que le había querido decir con eso, aunque fuera la verdad, se negaba a aceptarla. Lo cogió de la camisa fuertemente, atrayéndolo hacía sí, y fundiéndolo en un apasionado beso. Movió un poco su cabeza saboreando cada rincón explorado y no explorado de la boca del menor. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que sintió como el pelinegro trataba de quitarle la toalla que traía. Se separó bruscamente, mirando a su igual con enojo.

**-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? –** Preguntó acomodándose nuevamente lo único que cubría su desnudez.

**-Jugar –** Respondió sonriendo el menor.

**-Yo se lo que es, pero no entiendo con que fin, idiota –** Casi gritó, logrando sustituir la sonrisa de su gemelo, por aquella expresión frívola que tanto odiaba y temía.

Vio como su gemelo se incorporaba de la cama, y como caminaba lentamente hasta la ventana de la habitación, mirando con un sentimiento inexplicable, la luna.

**-Quiero saber que sintió ella cuando ustedes jugaron – **Dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

**-¿Que? –** Preguntó confundido.

**-Ella –** Miró al mayor directamente a sus avellanas **– Quiero saber porque ella si logró jugar a amarse contigo –** Contestó con la mirada nuevamente perdida en la noche –

**-...-**

**-He hablado con ella, he salido con ella, pero, sigo sin entender porque ella antes que yo. ¿Porque un novato antes que uno de los líderes Tommy? –**

Su hermano decía todo de una forma tan deplorable, que su corazón se hacia trizas con cada palabra, aún sin comprender porque.

**-¿Me responderías siquiera eso? –** Preguntó el menor mirando fijamente al rubio. Expectante, perdido en las sombras de un recuerdo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza.

**-No se que decirte... no entiendo... –** Respondió con franqueza, con la poca que tenía en esos momentos.

**-Te lo explico mejor –** El menor hizo una cara de asco **- ¿Por qué diablos te acostaste con Melanie antes que conmigo? –**

Se sintió desfallecer, sintió como las piernas le temblaban. Se sentó en la cama antes que cayera del asombro. Miró a su hermano a los ojos, y notó el dolor en estos, era igual al suyo. Vio como su hermano volvía a mirar por el ventanal, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia iban cayendo fuera de este.

**-Podrías responderme siquiera eso –** Preguntó en un susurro el vocalista.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? –** Preguntó sin saber como actuar, recordando de golpe, a la castaña que había visto horas antes con su hermano.

**-Veo en tus ojos que la recordaste –** Habló el menor, mirándolo por el reflejo del vidrio.

**-Era ella, pero no me has respondido –**

**-Tú tampoco –** Se defendió el pelinegro. Tomó aire, y giró mirando directamente al mayor **– Ese día cuando me dijiste que salías con ella, lo acepté, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que era una novata que iba a jugar sin saberlo –**

**-... – **

**-Todo iba bien. Tú y ella jugaban, y tú y yo juagábamos, era divertido Tom, pero, todo tiene un límite ¿sabias? –** Hizo una pausa mirando de nuevo el cielo por un segundo, y volviendo la vista a su igual **– Pasaron dos meses exactos, lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Mamá me llevó a ese desfile de modas ese día, todo era perfecto ¿no?, pero al llegar al lugar donde se iba a dar el evento, descubrimos que había sido cancelado por problemas con varios de los diseñadores que iban a exponer en ese desfile. Volvimos temprano a casa por ese motivo –**

**-Ese día... –** Susurró recordando también los hechos.

**-Si Tom, ese día mamá me trajo a casa, y al entrar, escuche algo que jamás en mi vida olvidaré...-**

**-Billy...-** Se paró rápidamente y lo abrazó, sintiendo como una parte de él, se aferraba al menor.

-**La trajiste a jugar aquí Tom, y gemía tu nombre –** Se separó de un manotazo del agarre de su gemelo **– Jugaste a amarte con ella, y conmigo no...-**

**-No es eso, no saques conclusiones adelantadas –** Se apresuró a decir el mayor.

**-¡Cállate! –** Interrumpió el menor seriamente **– Solo quiero...quiero... quiero que por hoy Tom, juegues a amarme, como lo hiciste con ella –**

Se quedó parado mirando la expresión neutra del pelinegro, sin saber que decir, ni como actuar. Se sentía acorralado, aterrado y confundido. Volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en un sillón cercano a donde estaba.

Colocó una mano en su rostro tratando de asimilar todo, mientras repasaba mentalmente los pros y los contras de aquella situación, pero, por más que intentaba concentrarse en algo concreto, le era imposible. ¿Cómo es que se había metido en tal situación?, ¿Por qué no jugaba y ya?, ¿acaso temía que...?

Se quedó así por varios minutos, hasta que al pensar todo fríamente, tomó la decisión más acorde, según él.

**-No jugaré a esto contigo –** Respondió mirando a su gemelo quien agacho su mirada.

**-A ella la amaste...-**

**-Ni siquiera la quiero –** Refutó de inmediato **– Solo fue sexo...-**

**-Y a mi... ¿me quieres? –** Preguntó con seriedad.

**-Juego a quererte Bill, solo jugamos –** Casi gritó con exasperación.

**-Dale, auto convéncete de eso. Yo lo tengo suficientemente claro Tom, pero... ¿tu también? – **Dijo acercándose al mayor.

**-Por más que intentes confundirme, no jugaré a amarte –** Respondió notando como el menor se arrodillaba frente a él.

**-Lo sé, lo sabía desde antes que te lo propusiera, yo se tus debilidades, y se porque no aceptas en realidad, pero... –** Colocó ambas manos en las rodillas del mayor **– también se que no me negarás dos juegos en una sola noche.**

**-¿A que te refieres con eso? –** Preguntó intrigado, y más al ver a su hermano con esa mirada lasciva en el rostro. Nunca había visto aquella faceta de él, y no estaba seguro que le disgustara del todo.

Sonrió con cierta lujuria, y lentamente llevo las manos a la toalla en la cintura del mayor, cogiéndola de un extremo, y jalándola poco a poco.

**-No... ¿Qué harás...? –** Susurró sintiendo de nuevo aquel calor sofocante que invadía cada uno de sus sentidos.

**-Lo mismo que imaginaste hoy me espiabas en la tienda –** Respondió separando las rodillas del rubio, y metiéndose entre estas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero al instante los volvió a cerrar, al notar como Bill, le quitaba completamente la toalla, dejando al descubierto su masculinidad.

**-¿Qué harás...? –** Preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba con su hermano.

**-Jugaré a complacerte Tom –** Respondió echando su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante, y sujetando el miembro de su hermano.

Jadeo sin esfuerzo al sentir como el menor apretaba un poco su intimidad, y como empezaba a excitarlo, empezando con lento movimientos de arriba para abajo.

-**Mmmm...Diablos –** Maldijo sintiendo como aquellas caricias lo hacían llegar al mismísimo paraíso.

**-Aún hay más Tommy –** Sentenció soltando el ya erecto miembro de su gemelo. Y sustituyendo sus manos, por su boca.

¿Qué como rayos se sentía en ese momento? Se sentía en el éxtasis total, perdido en la magnitud de su excitación. Abrió los ojos un poco, mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido.

Con sensualidad, posó sus labios en la punta de miembro del mayor, moviendo la cabeza en diminutos círculos, logrando arrancar un insistente jadeo, de los labios del rubio. Dejando de lado su sensibilidad, introdujo más su "entretenimiento", hasta llegar al tronco, y con cierta rapidez, empezó a recorrer toda su longitud, dando pequeños besos por todo su camino.

**-Más...rápido –** Se escuchó como suplicaba el mayor entre jadeos, al momento que llevaba las manos a la cabeza del menor.

Sonrió con orgullo, al tiempo que paseaba la lengua desde la base del miembro, hasta la punta, tocando varios de los puntos más sensibles con su piercing.

**-Mmmmm –** Gimió nuevamente, casi en un grito, al sentir como el pelinegro, se llevaba toda su masculinidad a la boca, y empezaba succionar con agilidad, y lujuria.

Cogió el cabello de su gemelo, y empezó a tirar de este, avisando al menor lo que quería.

Jugó por última vez con su piercing, hasta que sintió como lo sujetaban del cabello, comprendiendo al instante la señal, y obedeciendo. Empezó a subir y a bajar la cabeza, mientras succionaba, marcando un acelerado ritmo de estocadas.

Hecho su cabeza para atrás, sintiendo como todo sudor resbalaba por su nuca, llegando a su ya empapado pecho. Abrió la boca más no poder, sintiendo el más intenso placer que nunca había llegado a experimentar, a la vez, que notó como se corría en la boca de su hermano.

Dejo los ojos en blanco por unos minutos, sintiendo como su hermano dejaba quieta la cabeza en la misma posición, y como luego de unos segundos, dejaba su intimidad, apoyándose en sus rodillas para poder incorporarse por completo.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, con la boca aún abierta, observando como su hermano se llevaba una mano a los labios, limpiando todo rastro de su esencia en ellos.

Respiró pausadamente regulando su agitación, mientras cogía nuevamente la toalla que ya hacia extendida por todo el sillón, y la colocaba nuevamente en su lugar inicial.

**-¿Te divertiste? –** Escuchó como le menor preguntaba lo mismo que él, cada vez que jugaban a quererse.

Aquellas palabras le hirieron algo en el alma tan profundamente, que sintió como un gran dolor contenido por mucho tiempo se extendía por todo su ser, concentrándose especialmente en su corazón. Se sentó en el sillón lo mejor que pudo, y se apoyo en sus rodillas observando a Bill detenidamente. Solo había sido un juego, como é siempre repetía, y ahora veía que su hermano lo tenía bien claro, ¿pero él también?

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –** Preguntó dolido. Era un estrujón agudo en su alma, que no le dejaba respirar con facilidad.

**-Porque lo necesitaba Tom. Así es todo, aquí se juega cuando tu quieres, o cuando yo lo necesite –** Respondió secamente, dándole la espalda al mayor.

**-Aun, por más que sigas con lo mismo, sabes que no jugaré contigo a amarnos – **Dijo, viendo como su hermano se volteaba mirándolo con intensidad.

**-Tommy, eso ya lo se, y créeme, así no sea contigo, jugare a amarme con alguien –**

**-¿Qué? –** Interrogó sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el pecho, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

**-Tom Kaulitz, recuerda por siempre este día, porque será el último que me verás suplicar por jugar contigo –** Advirtió clavando su penetrante mirada en la de su gemelo **– Recuerda que hoy me entregue a ti, y me negaste. Así que cuando me veas jugar con otra, quiero que el pasado vuelva a ti, y te lamentes de no haber querido jugar a amarme –**

**-Eres mío en el juego –** Afirmó sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían más y más, por cada palabra que dejaba escapar el menor.

**-Si quieres seguir pensando eso, hazlo, pero recuerda, que será una simple fantasía, porque pude ser tuyo, hoy mismo, pero tu mismo te rehusaste. Así que en el futuro Tom, jugare a complacerte cuando yo quiera, y no cuando tu lo necesites, en mi juego, se ponen mis reglas – **Finalizó el pelinegro volteando nuevamente para salir de aquel cuarto. Se dirigió a la puerta, hasta que escuchó leves sollozos provenir de donde estaba su gemelo. Giro sobre sus talones, y encontró a Tom, atrás suyo con una mano extendida hacia él.

**-Solo por hoy... juega a ser mi hermano –** Susurró entre sollozos el mayor, entrelazando los dedos con los del menor, al notar como este accedía a su súplica.

**-Ese juego no te lo puedo negar, porque es de sangre –** Respondió fundiéndose en un abrazo con el mayor, quien dejó escapar todo el llanto contenido por años, allí, en los brazos de su gemelo menor.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, al momento que cerraba con sigilo, el pequeño espacio que había dejado por la puerta entre abierta, desde donde había podido observar la escena anterior.

Con pesadez, entró al último cuarto del pasillo, notando la mirada fija de un hombre en este. Otra lágrima rodo por su mejilla izquierda, dando paso a las cientas restantes de surcar libre por su rostro. Se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba aún puesta, y lentamente se acercó a la ventana de aquel lugar, notando como la lluvia en la calle se intensificaba. Posó una de sus manos en el gran ventanal, siguiendo el rastro de una de las gotas.

**-Simone... –** Llamó el hombre a su mujer, mirándola fijamente, notando que esta ni se inmutaba.

**-Gordon... sabias que cuando llueve así de fuerte es porque los ángeles están llorando – **Dijo la mujer en un tono de voz suave, con la mirada perdida en el ventanal.

**-Lloran por ellos Simone, porque sufren –** Respondió el mayor, acercándose a su mujer.

**-Tienes razón Gordon, pero... hay uno de ellos que sufre más que el otro –** Replicó mirando a su marido a los ojos, dejándole ver a este último, el rastro de lágrimas de su mujer **– Solo espero que Bill cuide de Tom...-**

**-Y que Tom no llore más... –** Añadió esta vez llevando su mirada al ventanal, imitando a la mujer.

**-Eso en especial, porque sé, que aunque mis ángeles lloren, el juego continua – **Finalizó dejándose abrazar por el hombre, y observando fijamente como caía la lluvia por el vidrio de la ventana.

Se dice que cuando un alma inocente sufre de la forma más cruel posible, lo ángeles en consuelo empiezan a llorar por aquel desdichado, provocando que del cielo caigan las lágrimas de cada uno. Pero esta vez, aunque los ángeles lloren, el juego continúa.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review, en serio, me dan motivación para continuar n.n, aportan para la inspiración de esta autora xD.**

**Bueno, no se, si estan quedando muy largos los capitulos, quizá deba cortarlos un poco, ustedes dirán n.n.**

**Ya saben si quieren algo en especial para el fic, me lo dejan en los reviews, y yo veo si se puede poner en algún capitulo, como en este n.n.**

**Antes de irme, expongo una duda ¿cuantos años creen que tengo? No se vale mirar mi perfil xD. Es que una amiga me dejo la duda xD.**

**Nos leemos luego. Küsses.**


End file.
